Cambiando el destino
by GabrielOtaku2214
Summary: Naruto había triunfado en su batalla contra Kaguya aunque la victoria le costó la vida de los miembros del equipo 7 y la transformación de los afectados por el Tsukuyomi infinito en Zetsus pero el Rikodou le dará la oportunidad de cambiar el destino enviándolo al pasado con nuevas habilidades y un obsequio de parte del Shinigami generando grandes cambios en su vida y en la historia
1. Después de la batalla

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero lo disfruten y le puedan dar una oportunidad jamás había escrito uno antes así que no se sorprendan si no es tan bueno, no me molestan las criticas ya que me ayudaran a mejorar, y si alguien tiene alguna idea para la historia o quiere darme un consejo los recibiré sin problemas y tratare de utilizarlos, bueno sin nada más que decir aquí está la historia que escribí:

(Renuncia de derechos Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes y técnicas a acepción de los que yo invente)

Humano hablando: _-mmmmmmm-_

Humano pensando: -"mmmmmmm_"-_

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística hablando: _**mmmmmmmmm**_

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística pensando: _**"**_**mmmmmmmm**_**"**_

Comentario y o aclaraciones del autor (mmmmmm)

Técnicas: "mmmmmm" 

Cap. 1 "Después de la batalla"

Todo era caos en lo que parecía un campo de batalla, restos de una gran lucha, una lucha de proporciones legendarias, lamentablemente no quedaba nadie para contar esta leyenda, todos los habitantes de las naciones elementales desparecieron shinobis, samuráis, sibiles, nobles, nadie sobrevivió excepto un joven ninja de cabellera rubia, estaba solo el ultimo ser humano vivo, pero no era cualquier persona, él era el chico de la profecía quien traería la paz al mundo, la última transmigración de Asura hijo menor y sucesor del Rikudou Sennin; aquel que había logrado conocer los nombres de los 9 bijus y ganarse su respeto y su amistad, el es Naruto Uzumaki, quien recientemente logro lo imposible derrotar a la diosa Kaguya Otsutsuki la primera usuaria del chacra creadora del Shinju madre de Hamura Otsutsuki y de Hagoromo Otsutsuki mejor conocido como el Rikudou Sennin creador del ninshu y creador de los 9 bijus; fue una batalla completamente brutal y sin cuartel en la cual se enfrentaron los miembros del equipo 7,Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia, alumno del Yondaime Hokage; Sakura Haruno, alumna y protegida de una de los legendarios Sannin tsunade de las babosas la Godaime Hokage; Sasuke Uchiha, último miembro del gran clan Uchiha y ultima transmigración de Indra hijo mayor del Rikudou Sennin y por ultimo estaba nuestro héroe Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los últimos Uzumakis, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha y de Kushina uzumaki segunda Jinchuriki del Kyubi la habanero sangriento de Konoha, en contra de la diosa Kaguya y su tercer hijo Zetsu negro, al final triunfo Naruto pero con un gran costo, las vidas de sus amigos y de su sensei, Sasuke antes de morir transfirió sus poderes a Naruto, tanto como su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno, como su Rinnegan, que le confió el Rikudou, gracias a esto y de ver morir a su sensei y a Sakura en sus brazos, causó que Naruto tuviera el suficiente poder y determinación para derrotar a Kaguya y extraer el poder de los bijus dentro de ella, sellarla y luego destruir a Zetsu negro, ganando un gran poder después de la batalla ya que en su interior se encontraban los 9 bijus con todo su poder recuperado, pero de nada sirve tanto poder si no tienes a quien proteger, ya que lamentablemente para cuando él había logrado vencer, todas las personas que se encontraban bajo el poder del Tsukuyomi infinito se habían convertido en Zetsus blancos no quedaba nadie, solo él, solo una vez más.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que quedarme solo?- Eran las palabras de nuestro héroe, mientras estaba de rodillas llorando amargamente.

–Sakura-chan… Sasuke… Kakashi Sensei… Tsunade-bachan… Shisune-chan… Gaara… Iruka sensei… Hinata-chan, Neji, Chouji, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten-chan, Kiba, Sai, Shino, viejo Raikage, tio Bee, viejo Yeuchi, Ayame-nechan… todos mis amigos… mis compañeros, senseis… todos los miembros de la alianza… todos… yo… yo… les falle- decía casi ido al aire, mientras sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

–A quien más le falle fue a usted Erosennin… también a ustedes… Itachi… Nagato… Obito… y a ustedes… kaasan… tousan… no pude llevar al mundo a la verdadera paz… yo… yo… ¡YO LO LAMENTOOO!- gritaba pero nadie podía oírlo o eso es lo que él creía.

Pasaban los minutos y él seguía arrodillado frente a las improvisadas tumbas de los demás miembros del equipo 7 ni siquiera los 9 bijus se atrevieron a hablar todo este tiempo puesto que comprendían por lo que estaba pasando Naruto, después de todo ser el ultimo humano en el mundo y haber perdido a todos tus seres queridos no es nada fácil, hasta que Kurama se harto y decidió hablar con su amigo

**-Oye Naruto, deja de llorar de una maldita vez esto no es lo que todos ellos querrían-**, dijo el zorro preocupado por su amigo.

Naruto solo se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato con la mirada perdida, hasta que contesto, -Lo siento Kurama pero ya no tengo nada porque luchar… estoy solo… de nuevo- este último comentario hizo enfurecer al kitsune,

**-Escúchame maldito mocoso jamás estuviste solo, yo siempre estuve contigo y aun estoy aquí al igual que mis hermanos lo están ahora…- **Los demás bijus solo asintieron ante esto **-También tus padres que siempre te cuidaron desde el más allá, todos tus seres queridos te están observando en este momento, acaso crees que a alguno de ellos les gustaría verte así de seguro estarán muy decepcionados de ti… Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja cabeza hueca, hiperactivo número 1, el número 1 en sorprender a las personas, después de todo te ganaste mi amistad y la de mis hermanos así como nuestro respeto y el conocer nuestros nombres, así que levántate, lucha y busca la forma de arreglar esta mierda, nunca te rindas encuentra la manera pero no te rindas, tú jamás te rindes y jamás retrocedes a tus palabras porque ese es tu camino del ninja… Vamos Naruto!-** dijo el zorro con enojo, orgullo y sabiduría,

–Sii! No me rendiré jamás porque yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el Hokage Naranja de Konoha, encontrare una manera de arreglar todo no importa que, hare lo que sea cualquier cosa con tal de arreglar esto y traer de vuelta a mis seres queridos… Gracias Kurama, gracias por estar siempre conmigo no me voy a rendir siempre que te tenga a mi lado a ti y a tus hermanos seguiré adelante dattebayo!- dijo nuestro héroe con sus ánimos completamente recuperados.

–hare cualquier cosa con tal de arreglar todo esto- dijo el rubio en voz baja pero con mucha determinación.

**-¿Cualquier cosa?- **dijo una voz gruesa y misteriosa que parecía provenir de la nada, Naruto miraba hacia todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz, **-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de arreglar esto?-.**

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces fuese quien fuese el dueño de esa vos quería ayudarlo y vaya que necesitaba ayuda –Si estoy dispuesto a todo, sin importar que-.

De repente un enorme resplandor blanco encegueció al rubio para cuando el brillo desapareció Naruto se encontraba en otro lugar, pudo apreciar que donde estaba era un enorme espacio en blanco completamente vacío, y frente a él se encontraba el Rikudou, mirándolo fijamente.

–Viejo Rikudou ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso conoces una manera de arreglar esto?- pregunto el oji azul con duda y esperanza a la vez.

–**Veras Naruto es muy lamentable lo que ocurrió, pero desafortunadamente no se puede hacer nada ya…- **Naruto solo bajo la mirada ante lo dicho por el sabio** –Sin embargo… hay una forma de arreglar esto, o mejor dicho hacer que esto nunca hubiera sucedido, pero existe un gran riesgo además de ciertas condiciones**- El rubio solo asintió a lo que dijo el anciano para que siguiera hablando **–Veras la única manera de evitar todo esto es enviándote al pasado para que puedas cambiar algunos sucesos que condujeron a este final tan horrible, pero como ya dije existe un gran riesgo… para ti- **dijo serio el sabio.

Naruto solamente se puso serio ante lo dicho y con una mirada de absoluta determinación respondió -No me importa hare lo que sea necesario para arreglar todo esto-.

el sabio solo sonrió ante la actitud del rubio y siguió hablando –**Muy bien lo que hare será muy simple, te daré la habilidad de realizar tres saltos en el tiempo para que puedas corregir algunos eventos del pasado, sin embargo solo puedes retroceder en una línea que comienza desde la muerte del Shodaime Hokage hasta el momento de tu nacimiento eso se debe a que Hashirama fue la anterior transmigración de Asura y que tu eres su transmigración actual y de alguna manera están conectados, lo que causa que sea imposible enviarte a otros periodos que no sean estos ya que un individuo no puede existir dos veces en un mismo plano espacio-tiempo y no tengo el suficiente poder para hacerte retroceder más atrás-.**

Naruto asintió ante esto aunque no lo parezca el entendió todo lo dicho, probablemente se debía a que había madurado de cierto modo con todo lo sucedido –Entiendo en ese caso tendré que pensar muy bien que sucesos deberé cambiar ¿Cuáles son los riesgos y condiciones, de los que me hablaste?-.

El viejo tomo un aire más serio de lo habitual –**Muy bien primero que nada una vez que hayas completado los tres saltos y termines de realizar el último cambio no volverás aquí, sino que volverás a nacer, no te preocupes conservaras todas tus habilidades conocimientos y recuerdos, pero no te garantizo que con los cambios todo suceda de la misma manera que conoces- **el anciano espero a que Naruto asimilara la información y después continuo **–Pero el verdadero riesgo es que pondrás en peligro tu existencia misma, es decir que no hay garantía de que con los cambios tu bayas a poder nacer, y tu yo actual desaparecerá para siempre, incluso existe la posibilidad de que aunque existas, Kurama no sea sellado en tu interior como ocurrió originalmente-**.

El joven shinobi ante estas palabras solo pudo pensar en los pros y contras que plantaba el sabio, ya que dejar de existir no era algo que le agradase además de no poder tener a Kurama de su lado, era un gran riesgo pero valía la pena intentarlo –Muy bien entiendo cuales son los riesgos, pero aun así estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el bien de mis seres queridos- todo lo dijo con una mirada seria y con mucha determinación.

–**Muy bien solo una cosa más, una de las condiciones es que puedes salvar de morir a quien tú quieras, sin embargo no puedes matar a nadie que no haya estado destinado a morir en ese momento, ya que si matas a alguien que no tuviera que haber muerto podrías causar cambios irreparables y muy peligrosos, ya que podrías hacer que las cosas empeoren- **Naruto solo asintió ante esto, la verdad no entendía como podría empeorar las cosas pero decidió guardarse eso para sí mismo después de todo quien le hacia esta advertencia era el Rikudou Sennin y el no era quien para discutirle –**Además este viaje tendrás que realizarlo solo, así que no podrás llevar a ninguno de los 9 contigo, ya que como ya te dije un individuo no puede existir dos veces en un mismo plano, aunque sea un biju- **El rubio asintió de mala gana después de todo tendría que dejar a sus amigos pero no podía hacer nada **–Pero dado que ellos estan ligados a ti tendrán que volverse uno con sus yos del pasado en cuanto des el primer salto, así que como tu tendrán sus recuerdos y seguirán siendo tus amigos- **Naruto solo asintió ante esto estaba feliz de que ellos seguirían siendo sus amigos pero a la vez triste porque no podrían estar juntos –**Ahora procederé a darte ciertos obsequios- **dijo con una sonrisa y una voz calmada**, **causando que Naruto solo lo mirara con duda.

El viejo sabio le pidió que extendiera ambas manos a lo que el oji azul obedeció sin problemas mientras que el sabio colocaba sus manos contra las de él, entonces el joven shinobi sintió un gran poder que lo inundaba, se sentía cálido y seguro pero también sentía su cuerpo arder como si estuviese bajo las llamas del Amaterasu, de pronto la extraña sensación se detuvo, pero Naruto se sentía como siempre pero a la vez sentía como que había algo distinto.

–**He alterado tu cuerpo, cambiando tus genes, ahora tienes genes de los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, Jyugo y Kaguya, además he intensificado tus genes Usumaki y eliminado todos los demás genes que poseías, ahora podrás usar todas las habilidades de dichos clanes sin ningún problema, incluso podrás usar el Mangekyo Sharingan con todos sus poderes, sin el riesgo de perder la luz de tus ojos, también con el tiempo podrás desarrollar el Rinnegan y gracias a los genes Senju con algo de entrenamiento podrás desarrollar el Mokuton y podrás usar el Suiton, sin prescindir de fuentes de agua, además de controlar todos los elementos primaros y poder combinarlos sin muchas dificultades, también conservas tu control sobre el ying y el yang, pero no será tan fácil ya que deberás entrenar muy duro para poder usar y desarrollar todas estas nuevas habilidades además te he implantado un sello que se activara una vez que renazcas, este sello bloqueara tu chacra y tus líneas de sangre pero con algo de entrenamiento y trabajo duro podrás ir rompiendo el sello poco a poco, esto es para que no te vean como un bicho raro por tener tanto chacra y líneas de sangre cuando nazcas, además evitara que te vuelvas arrogante con tanto poder después de todo por mas conciencia que conserves serás un niño y quien sabe que pueda pasar y también te permitirá ganar experiencia, una vez que tus genes se liberen del todo es probable que tu apariencia física cambie un poco eso es todo-**.

Naruto estaba en shock por todo lo que le dio el sabio, aunque no duro mucho tiempo –Entiendo viejo muchas gracias, nos veremos luego, en fin es hora de que me marche, ya puedes enviarme- dijo con determinación y una sonrisa zorruda tan de él.

–**Espera mocoso aun falto yo- **dijo una tenebrosa y profunda vos llenando el lugar de un aire de muerte.

–**mmmm veo que decidiste venir al fin, ehh… Shinigami?-** pregunto el anciano al aire.

De pronto una figura fantasmal comenzó a aparecerse mientras la presencia de muerte se incrementaba, pronto frente a ambos se encontraba la tenebrosa figura del Shinigami con una tétrica sonrisa de dientes negros y afilados con sus ojos amarillos y sin vida con su larga cabellera blanca de la cual sobresalían dos cuernos rojos, con su piel de color purpura, con un cuerpo demacrado, un rostro demoniaco y con una lengua muy larga de apariencia serpentina, estaba envuelto en grandes vestiduras blancas y portaba un conjunto de oración junto con un tanto amarrado a su cintura.

–**Sí, si lo siento, estaba torturando algunas almas en el infierno además de que tengo mucho trabajo con lo ocurrido últimamente, tengo llevar a cada alma a su lugar de descanso final además de llevar a los malvados al infierno, además con lo que hicieron ese par de idiotas de Kabuto y Orochimaru con el Edo Tensei tengo mucho más trabajo, además de que mis ayudantes no hacen nada de lo que les ordeno, solo se la pasan flojeando y comiendo manzanas ahora que recuerdo le debo un millón de manzanas del mundo humano a ese bueno para nada de Riuk por perder esa tonta apuesta contra él, como sea en cuanto vuelva al mas allá me encargare de contratar nuevo personal y de ver que hago con el viejo, pero en vez de crearlos como a esos inútiles, les daré algo de poder a algunas almas y los convertiré en mis nuevos avatares creo que algunos miembros del clan Kuchiki o del clan Shiba junto con otras familias nobles bastaran, naa cualquiera que quiera ser uno de mis avatares lo contratare siempre y cuando cumplan con ciertos requisitos como un gran poder espiritual entre otras cosas, además mientras más mejor ya que significaría menos trabajo para mi jejeje, mmmm creo que le pediré al viejo Hiruzen que se encargue de ser el líder por el momento hasta que encuentre a alguien más que se ocupe del puesto-** El rikudou solo pudo reír ante la actitud de su viejo amigo mientras que el rubio estaba muy sorprendido por la forma de actuar del dios–**En fin Naruto este es mi regalo-**.

El dios de la muerte metió su mano en el pecho del joven shinobi y arranco un pedazo de su alma lo que causo un enorme dolor para el oji azul, era un dolor insoportable era tan doloroso que ni siquiera podía gritar, luego el dios de la muerte procedió a introducir algo de su poder en el trozo de alma lo que causo un enorme brillo y que el trozo de alma cambiara de forma y se volviera solida, materializando una katana de hoja simple de color gris con el mango negro y una guarda dorada con un grabado de los kajis de fuego y oscuridad, a simple vista parecía una espada normal pero se sentía cierto poder emanar de ella.

–**Esta es una Zanpakuto, es la primera de su clase y es tuya, la forje del trozo de alma que te acabo de arrancar además de darle algo de mi poder, eso quiere decir que es un reflejo de tu alma, es una parte de ti, ahora no parece la gran cosa pero a medida que vallas entrenado y combatiendo junto a ella, tu esencia se mesclara con la de la espada y podrás usar sus poderes, no me preguntes que pasara por que ni yo mismo lo sé, eso lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo también puedes infundirle chakra para poder mejorar y fortalecer tus ataques-** el viejo sabio estaba muy sorprendido ya que jamás había visto algo parecido Naruto por su parte estaba nuevamente en shock, el dios de la muerte le había arrancado una parte de su alma y había forjado una katana con ella, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar.

–Gra…gracias… ¿pero como hare para tenerla cuando renazca?- pregunto con duda, ya que era cierto que pasaría con la espada una vez que volviera a nacer, ante esto el Shinigami solo rio con fuerza.

–**jajaja no te preocupes como ya dije esa espada es parte de ti, así que estará en tu interior hasta que la necesites, eso sí deberás buscarte un buen maestro en Kenjutsu, te recomiendo que solo aprendas lo básico ya que una vez que liberes el verdadero poder de tu espada tendrás que crear y desarrollar tu propio estilo de combate- **Naruto solo asintió ante esto –**En fin ya es hora de que me marche espero no verte muy pronto muchacho- **dijo con una sonrisa el Shinigami y así como llego desapareció.

**-¿dime ya has pensado que sucesos vas a cambiar- **pregunto el Sennin, el rubio solo asintió ante esto **–Muy bien solo te advierto que el viaje será algo agitado**- dijo el sabio con una sonrisa inocente mientras habría el portal, ante esto Naruto solo tuvo un mal presentimiento –**Buena suerte Naruto- ** fueron las palabras finales del anciano, a lo que el rubio solo asintió y luego salto al portal inmediatamente el portal se serró en cuanto lo atravesó, el sabio solo se dispuso a marcharse a descansar nuevamente ya que en el periodo en el que Naruto estaba dando los saltos no podría mantenerlo vigilado.

Mientras tanto en el portal un mareado Naruto terminaba de girar sin control pudiendo observar la salida del mismo.

–Muy bien aquí voy ¡dattebayo!-

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo como ya dije criticas, consejos e ideas son bien recibidos, perdonen los errores tratare de mejorarlos, se que fue muy serio para ser una historia de Naruto pero no quise agregar demasiadas cosas ya que se alargaría mucho y de por sí ya es muy largo para migusto, y es necesario que sea así para poder dejar en claro algunos puntos, espero les haya gustado la parte en que aparece el shinigami y escuchar sobre sus ayudantes jeje el siguiente capítulo también será algo serio pero cuando alcance la historia central podre agregar más partes graciosas además las parejas no las tengo definidas todavía pero probablemente será NarutoxHarem y los otros personajes veré más adelante quienes serán las parejas, porque no planeo dejarlos solos a todos, si es harem no será muy grande puesto que no me agrada mucho la idea de que Naruto ande conquistando a cualquier mujer que se le cruce en su camino, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el harem soy todo oídos jeje otra cosa habrá lemon pero no será exagerado porque quiero centrarme más en la historia que en otra cosa, la nueva imagen física de nuestro héroe la cambiare más adelante además de darle un nuevo estilo de ropas, eso de darle tantos poderes es porque planeo que tenga enemigos muy poderosos, también planeo que aparezcan ciertos invitados especiales de otras series y tal vez cambie el sexo de algunos personajes en fin eso es todo no quiero dar más información o podría escapárseme algún spoiler jeje, hasta la próxima no leemos luego XD.


	2. Aquellos que comparten el sueño de ser H

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero los disfruten y espero les sorprendan las personas cuyos destinos quiere cambiar Naruto en su primer salto en el tiempo, otra cosa cambie una pequeña cosita en el capitulo anterior, no es muy significativo ya que me equivoque con uno de los clanes del que Naruto tiene genes, me refiero al clan Hagoromo, lo cambie por el clan Jyugo (clan de Jugo) ya que sobre el primero no halle mucha información, además de que cada clan de los cuales Naruto tiene genes, tienen alguna relación con el Rikudo Sennin, a excepción del que acabo de agregar, pero dados los poderes que poseían estos ,tengo la teoría de que también fueron descendientes del sabio o de algún miembro de su familia, otra cosa también me di cuenta que eh estado escribiendo mal algunos nombres y apellidos de personajes aunque estos no los corregí simplemente por pereza, desde ahora tratare de escribirlos bien.

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Alex012: **gracias, aquí está la continuación jeje XD.

**Wolfexgigax: **gracias,me alegra que te gustara, y no te preocupes por cómo será Naruto, ya que planeo hacerlo más maduro pero solo hasta cierto punto, en cuanto al harem ya tenía planeado poner a Ino y en cuanto a las maduras que pediste pondré a Anko y probablemente a Yugao.

**Zafir09:** gracias jeje me alegro que te gustara considerado que lo escribí en un día XD, y la verdad que pobre de Naruto, pero no estará solo mucho tiempo, es más los cambios causaran que tenga más amigos, con respecto a los 9, no sé si volverán a estar sellados dentro de él, y sobre eso de fem bijus, no se me había ocurrido pero quizás vea que puedo hacer je y no te preocupes, Naruto nacerá y tendrá buenos padres, pero habrá pequeñas complicaciones, en cuanto a Kurama el mismo Naruto se encargara de que puedan estar juntos de nuevo, él como lo veras a su debido tiempo, pero en este capítulo hay una pequeña pista que tiene relación con ello, y lo de la Zampakutou de Naruto ya tenía una idea parecida a lo que me aconsejaste en mente pero lo del fénix no se me havia ocurrido así que lo usare, en cuanto a la criatura de oscuridad lo revelare más adelante, y lo del reitatsu ya tenía planeado que aprendiera a usarlo, y el kido posiblemente lo agregue a la lista pero aun está por verse.

**Sanada el tengu: **gracias jeje y lo de shinigami fue porque me sentí inspirado jeje, y eso de solo haber enviado a Naruto en vez del equipo 7 completo fue solo porque no se me ocurrió enviarlos a todos je, supongo que hubiese estado genial enviar a todo el equipo 7 y que cada uno fuese enviado a un periodo de tiempo distinto pero bueno quizás lo deje para otra historia jeje.

En fin, sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo disfrútenlo.

(Renuncia de derechos Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes y técnicas a acepción de los que yo invente)

Humano hablando: _**-**_mmmmmmm_-_

Humano pensando: -"mmmmmmm"-

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística hablando: **mmmmmmmmm**

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística pensando: _**"**_**mmmmmmmm"**

Comentario y o aclaraciones del autor (mmmmmm)

Técnicas: "mmmmmm" 

**Cap. 2 **"Aquellos que comparten el sueño de ser Hokage"

Casi amanecía en el País del Fuego, cuando un extraño portal se abrió de la nada, en las cercanías de Konoha, dejando caer algo o a alguien que se estrello con un estruendoso golpe contra el suelo generando un pequeño cráter y una espesa nube de polvo.

–Hay, hay, hay eso si que dolió, debo tener más cuidado en el próximo salto- decía un adolorido Naruto quien se levantaba lentamente después de haberse estrellado de cabeza contra el suelo, mientras el polvo se disipaba –Muy bien, llegue con algo de anticipación, pero aun así debo darme prisa si quiero evitar esos sucesos-.

Un par de horas después en la salida de Konoha se encontraba un equipo de 3 genin junto a su jounin sensei que se ponían en marcha para cumplir su nueva misión.

– ¿De qué se trata nuestra misión sensei?- pregunto con curiosidad uno de los jóvenes a lo que sus compañeros solo negaron ante esto, se suponía que ya les habían informado de los parámetros de la misión el día anterior, pero su compañero a veces era un poco despistado.

–Mmmm, nuestra tarea consiste en verificar los rumores acerca de un posible campamento enemigo en las cercanías de las fronteras de nuestro País y el País del viento, así que existen grandes probabilidades de tener un enfrentamiento directo contra ninjas de Suna, en caso de existir dicho campamento tenemos las explicitas ordenes de destruirlo lo que hace que nuestra misión este catalogada como rango B así que manténganse atentos- Fueron las palabras del jounin a lo que los genin solo asintieron.

El viaje fue rápido y sin complicaciones, y pudieron llegar a destino en poco tiempo, encontrándose con un pequeño campamento de shinobis de Suna al parecer era un batallón de espionaje y reconocimiento, por lo que no eran más de 7 ninjas, el plan era simple, uno de ellos se encargaría de crear un distracción mientras el jounin se encargaba de lanzar un ataque directo y los otros dos genin se encargarían de asesinar y o capturar a los que trataran de escapar además de servir de apoyo en caso de ser necesario.

Cada miembro del equipo se encontraban en sus posiciones asignadas mientras se preparaban para lanzar el ataque los genin que estaban más alejados estaban hablando entre sí.

–Oye Harashi tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto- fueron las palabras del miembro femenino del equipo.

–No te preocupes Hitomi, todo saldrá bien, esta misión es solo un juego de niños para sensei, estoy seguro de que no tendremos que intervenir después de todo es un miembro de los 3 Sannin- fueron las tranquilas palabras del joven llamado Harashi.

–Lo sé, pero no es Orochimaru-sensei quien me preocupa, ni tampoco nosotros- dijo Hitomi con preocupación.

–Mmmm lo sé… sé que es algo despistado y un poco lento, pero tenemos nuestras ordenes no podemos estarlo protegiendo siempre, tenemos que confiar en sus habilidades, recuerda de quien es nieto y de quien es hermano no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo con una vos tranquila pero con algo de preocupación hacia su compañero de equipo.

–Muy bien si tu lo dices, pero aun así no puedo quitarme la idea de que algo malo sucederá- Harashi no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que su sensei ya estaba dando la señal para comenzar el ataque.

Muy cerca de allí se podía apreciar una figura que saltaba entre los arboles a toda velocidad con dirección al campamento.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda tengo que darme prisa ya estoy sintiendo la presencia de varios chakras desaparecer, espero no llegar demasiado tarde" y sin más dejo de lado sus pensamientos y aumento súbitamente su velocidad para llegar rápidamente a su destino.

De vuelta al campamento todo parecía ir bien aunque aparecieron varios enemigos más que al parecer se encontraban ocultos pero para Orocimaru no eran más que unas pestes ya que los diezmaba sin ningún problema, por su parte el tercer genin de nombre desconocido se encontraba viendo con admiración como su sensei acababa con los enemigos sin ningún problema hasta que un par de ninjas se precipitaron contra el pobre genin quien de la sorpresa había hecho lo más sensato correr y guiarlos hasta una trampa, pero tanta fue su mala suerte que termino activando una trampa enemiga BOOOOMMM fue una enorme explosión la que pareció envolver al joven genin y a sus perseguidores que se habían olvidado de que colocaron esa trampa,

–¡Nawaki!- fueron los gritos de sus compañeros mientras solo podían observar la horrible muerte de su amigo, Orochimaru en cambio acabo rápidamente con sus últimos 3 enemigos con un jutsu futon y se dispuso a ir a ayudar a su alumno, los otros dos genin también acudieron en auxilio de su compañero.

En otra parte del bosque, el joven de nombre Nawaki se encontraba muy confundido, hace unos minutos quedo atrapado en una trampa mientras era perseguido por dos ninjas de Suna y ahora estaba parado frente a un sujeto desconocido de cabellera rubia y ojos azules con unas extrañas marcas como bigotes en el rostro.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?- fueron las palabras del extraño, a lo que el confundido genin solo asintió –Veo por la insignia de tu banda que eres de Konoha, no te preocupes soy un aliado- Nawaki en verdad estaba confundido este extraño fácilmente podría ser un enemigo fingiendo para poder ganarse su confianza, pero había algo en el rubio que le hacía imposible desconfiar de el –Dime niño ¿conoces a la Sannin Tsunade?- ahora sí que estaba más que confundido, ese joven que lo había salvado ahora estaba preguntando por su hermana.

–Sí, ella es mi hermana mayor, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- el joven ninja lentamente iba tomando un kunai que tenia escondido entre sus ropas solo por si acaso, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rubio pero decidió ignorarlo.

–Nada importante solo quería agradecerle por haberme salvado la vida, pero dado que eres su hermano podrías hacerlo por mí, ya que yo aun tengo que continuar con mi viaje, podrías hacerme el favor de entregarle esto- dijo un sonriente rubio tendiéndole un pergamino –Solo dile que es una muestra de agradecimiento de un paciente, y que le será de mucha ayuda, aunque solo le servirá una vez así que adviértele que solamente podrá usarlo cuando la vida de un ser amado este en absoluto peligro, y que al hacerlo un milagro ocurrirá, asegúrate de que siempre lo lleve consigo ya que uno nunca sabe que pueda llegar a ocurrir y mucho menos en plena guerra, también necesito que le entregues esto al Sandaime- entonces le extendió una carta y otro pergamino, -te lo encargo joven shinobi, deberías marcharte con tu equipo, deben de estar muy preocupados por ti, por cierto jamás tuvimos esta conversación yo solo te salve la vida, puedes contarle a tu hermana y al Hokage pero solo a ellos o alguien que sea de confianza, en cuanto a la carta y el segundo pergamino son de clasificación Super S, así que no les digas a nadie solo entrégasela al Hokage y olvídate de que siquiera haya existido ¿entendido Nawaki-San? - fueron las palabras del rubio que se disponía a marcharse.

–No se preocupe señor no le fallare, es una promesa del futuro Hokage de Konoha, y muchas gracias por salvarme- El rubio solo sonrió ante esto y siguió caminando hasta desvanecerse entre los árboles.

En otro lugar, más específicamente en lo que quedaba del campamento de Suna, se podía ver a una joven llorando por la aparente muerte de su compañero, mientras su otro compañero estaba tratando de consolarla, en cambio su sensei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Tsk… esta es una perdida lamentable, no quedo nada del niño, rayos como le voy a explicar esto a Tsunade" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido que venía de unos matorrales, entonces con un kunai en mano se coloco en posición de combate en caso de un posible ataque pero quien había salido de entre la maleza no era otro que su presunto muerto alumno, lo que lo dejo muy sorprendido.

–Hola a todos ¿me extrañaron?- decía Nawaki con una sonrisa y con una mano levantada en forma de saludo, que no duro mucho tiempo puesto que había sido golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-BAKA! Como te atreves a hacer que nos preocuparemos así- Sip Hitomi no estaba precisamente alegre por la actitud de su compañero, pero antes de que Nawaki pudiera decir algo, se encontraba siendo fuertemente abrazado por la chica, quien lloraba en su hombro.

–Lo siento Hitomi-chan, prometo que no lo volveré a hacerlo- decía con algo de culpa mientras la abrasaba y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma cariñosa en que la había llamado, cosa que si noto la chica causando que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

–Oigan tortolos tenemos una misión que completar así que si ya terminaron tenemos que irnos- ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente con sus rostros tan rojos que causarían la envidia de un tomate, por lo dicho por su compañero.

–Muy bien terminemos el trabajo – dijo Hitomi para cambiar de tema, mientras realizaba unos sellos de mano –Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu- (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego) de la boca de la joven kunoichi salió una bola de fuego de un tamaño respetable que inmediatamente incinero el campamento y algunos árboles que estaban en su camino.

–Bien hecho Hitomi-chan, no podría esperar menos de una Uchiha, pero se te paso un poco la mano- dijo Orochimaru al darse cuenta que las llamas comenzaban a propagarse por el bosque –Nawaki-kun podrías encargarte- pregunto/ordeno el Sannin de las serpientes, a lo que Nawaki solo asintió, mientras sacaba un pergamino, lo abría y lo colocaba en el suelo, luego apoyo su pie sobre él y enviando algo de chakra al sello que estaba en el pergamino causo que de este saliera una gran cantidad de agua, mientras el genin realizaba posiciones de mano para su jutsu.

–Suiton: Naminorigeki- (Elemento agua: Golpe de Surf) de pronto el agua que había salido del pergamino comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de Nawaki creando una pequeña corriente bajo sus pies, la cual el genin uso para trasladarse a través del lugar extinguiendo las llamas.

–Impresionante Nawaki-kun, nunca antes había visto ese jutsu- hablo el Sannin sorprendido por las habilidades de su alumno.

–Gracias sensei, es un jutsu que perteneció a Tobirama-Jiji, aunque aun no lo puedo hacer a gran escala, ya que consume mucho de mi chakra, creo que tengo que ejercitar mas control- dijo el genin respirando algo agitado, a lo que su maestro solo asintió.

–Muy bien es hora de irnos chicos, Nawaki-kun en el camino me explicaras como es que evadiste esa explosión- y se pusieron en marcha de vuelta a Konoha.

No muy lejos de allí nuestro héroe rubio revisaba que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor para poder volver a saltar.

"baya fue más fácil de lo que pensé, la verdad que la muerte de Nawaki no es algo que tuviera mucha relevancia en el futuro… Pero se lo debía a Tsunade-bachan, después de todo ella merece ser feliz y con ese presente que le envié estoy seguro de que podrá serlo, además del mensaje que envié a Jiji ayudara a prevenir mas sucesos que tendrán que ver con el futuro además de asegurarse de que otros sucedan, es una lástima que solo pueda realizar tres saltos, además del hecho de que no puedo ir más allá de mi propio nacimiento sino yo mismo me hubiera encargado de ello pero en fin tendré que confiar en Jiji" Y sin más el rubio salto al nuevo portal que se cerró en cuanto lo atravesó.

En cuanto al equipo Orochimaru ya estaban cerca de las entradas de Konoha, marcharon veloces y sin descansar ya que a pesar de estar en su propia nación era muy peligroso estar acampando en tiempos de guerra uno nunca sabe cuando se encontrara con un enemigo. Cada miembro del equipo se encontraba con sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Quién habrá sido ese joven que me ayudo? ¿Y cómo es que sabía mi nombre? Y también ¿A qué se refería con un milagro? ¿Y qué será lo que dice esta carta y que contendrá este pergamino que son para el Hokage?" Nawaki tenía muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

"Rayos mis compañeros sí que se volvieron fuertes esas técnicas sí que son poderosas aunque Nawaki sigue siendo tan despistado como siempre, como es que pudo haberse dejado acorralar tan fácilmente por unos sujetos que no recordaban ni donde es que pusieron sus propias trampas, como sea será mejor que intensifique mi entrenamiento sino me quedare muy atrás, y eso produciría un desequilibrio en el equipo lo cual sería peligroso para todos nosotros, que problemático" Eran los pensamientos de Harashi Nara, que a pesar de pertenecer a dicho clan no era un perezoso como la mayoría de su familia probablemente por ser uno de los pocos que se criaron en tiempos de guerra.

"Nawaki-kun sí que es muy fuerte ya que ese jutsu que utilizo se veía poderoso, un minuto ¿Nawaki-kun?... además de que hoy me llamo Hitomi-chan ¿Pero que estoy pensando acaso… acaso me gusta Nawaki?" Sip la joven Uchiha tenía un debate mental acerca de cierto castaño descendiente del primer Hokage.

"Mmmm ¿quién abra sido ese sujeto que salvo a Nawaki-kun? Ni si quiera pude sentirlo ni ver cuando lo salvo, además del hecho de que pudo alejarlo lo suficiente como para que no los pudiera localizar fácilmente, incluso llegue a creer que había muerto y que no quedo nada de el por la explosión, definitivamente debe ser alguien poderoso y que hizo más que solo salvar a Nawaki ya que se nota que este oculta algo, tendré que hablarlo con Sarutobi-sensei" definitivamente Orochimaru era el que más preocupado estaba por los hechos ocurridos, pero tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado porque ya estaban entrando a la aldea.

–Bienvenidos equipo Orochimaru- saludo gentilmente uno de los guardias a lo que los chicos sonrieron para luego devolver el saludo y el Sannin solo asintió.

–Chicos pueden ir a descansar, yo me encargare de dar el informe al Hokage- los genin solo dijeron un hai sensei, y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

"será mejor que espere para ir a hablar con el Hokage ya que Orochimaru-sensei parece sospechar algo, iré a hablar con onee-chan primero" y sin más Nawaki se marcho hacia el hospital donde se suponía debería estar su hermana.

En otra parte de la aldea, más específicamente en uno de los parques, una joven pareja estaban hablando animadamente mientras disfrutaban del corto periodo de paz que tenían, como siempre en tiempos de guerra momentos así eran muy preciados, el hombre era un joven alto, de ojos azules y cabello largo de color azul claro, llevaba puesto una camiseta mangas largas de cuello alto, de color gris oscuro junto con unos pantalones anbu de color azul y unas sandalias del mismo color, la mujer era una joven de piel clara, con ojos castaños, su cabello de color rubio, lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, atado en dos coletas, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de su rostro, llevaba un atuendo parecido al de su novio excepto que sus colores estaban invertidos, portaba unas sandalias negras con tacones, a simple vista era muy bonita, aparentemente estaban hablando sobre la aldea y su gente.

–Amo a esta gente con todo mi corazón, quiero protegerlos, guiarlos a un mejor futuro… el ser Hokage… es mi sueño- eran las palabras amables y llenas de determinación, orgullo y convicción, del joven, la mujer ante esto solo sonrió y beso su frente de manera cariñosa, el oji azul estaba muy sorprendido ante esto.

-Estoy segura de que lo lograras- fueron las dulces palabras de la rubia, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro, pero su momento amoroso se vio interrumpido por la intromisión de cierto peli castaño.

–Nee-chan, al fin pude encontrarte, oh hola Dan- la pareja solo sonrió ante la intromisión del joven genin –Nee-chan tengo algo muy importante que decirte en privado, pero si Dan quiere también puede escuchar, ya que confió en el- y entonces procedió a contarles lo sucedido y al final entrego el pergamino a la rubia.

**TIME SKIP**

Todo era un caos en alguna parte del País del Fuego, una guerra se estaba llevando a cabo entre Iwa y Konoha, mientras tanto en el escuadrón medico una seria Tsunade se encontraba preparada para cualquier emergencia, ella estaba lista para lo que sea incluso lanzarse a la batalla de ser necesario, pero aun así su mente estaba en otro lugar.

"¿Quién abra sido ese sujeto que me envió este pergamino y salvo a Nawaki? ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso de un milagro? Después de todo se trata de un simple pergamino de sellado, además del hecho de que solamente podre usarlo cuando un ser amado este en peligro, lo que aparentemente es cierto ya que por mas chakra que le introduzca no libera su contenido y no es un sello que necesite sangre, ni tampoco un tipo especifico de chakra, es un sello común y corriente, pero es como si el contenido no quisiera salir, ni siquiera Sarutobi-sensei a podido sacarlo" sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de un chunin de su escuadrón que venía a toda prisa.

–¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!- gritaba el chunin algo desesperado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo seria y tajante la medico.

–Es Dan Kato-san, acaban de traerlo, está muy mal herido, no podemos contener la hemorragia, ya ha perdido mucha sangre, a este paso el- pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando la rubia lo interrumpió.

-¿Dónde?- fueron las serias palabras de Tsunade quien tenía una mirada igualmente seria.

–Lo están atendiendo en la tienda número 3-.

Antes de que el ninja pudiera decir algo mas la oji castaña se había marchado a toda la velocidad que podía, en un instante ya estaba en la tienda donde era atendido su amado y como si nada mando a volar a los que intentaban ayudar al oji azul y se dispuso a intentar curarlo por sí misma, pero todo lo que trato fue inútil, la herida era muy grande como para cerrarla a tiempo ya que había perdido mucha sangre, ella se encontraba desesperada, aplicaba cada vez mas chakra curativo, pero no servía de nada.

-TsuTsunade… dedetente… por favor, ya no puedes hacer nada por mi… lo siento… solo un milagro podría salvarme- Tsunade lloraba cada vez más, estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que escucho la palabra milagro, esto hiso que la rubia se pusiera a buscar en su porta shuriken cierto pergamino de sellado.

"vamos, vamos ¿Dónde estás?, ¡al fin lo encontré!" entonces desenrollo el pergamino y lo coloco en el suelo, después miro a su amado que ya estaba casi tan pálido como una hoja de papel, –Espero que esto funcione- dijo la rubia con desesperación y algo de esperanza, y comenzó a introducir su chakra en el sello del pergamino, por unos segundos no paso nada, lo que causo que Tsunade se dejara caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba por la pronta muerte de su novio.

Hasta que el pergamino emitió un fuerte destello dorado que encegueció por un instante a los presentes, cuando Tsunade recupero la visión quedo muy sorprendida frente a ella se encontraba un joven de no menos que 17 o 18 años de edad, lo más llamativo del muchacho era que parecía estar cubierto por un chackra extraño parecido a unas llamas doradas y unas extrañas marcas en su atuendo, el joven miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio a Tsunade a lo que solo sonrió como si esperara a que ella le dijera algo entonces la rubia señalo al lugar donde se encontraba su amado que ya había perdido la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre, el desconocido se acerco a Dan y poso su mano en la herida y le infundió la energía que lo rodeaba, la herida cerro al instante y el oji azul lentamente comenzaba a recuperar su color.

–Ya está hecho, si quieres puedes revisarlo- Tsunade se acerco a su novio y utilizo un jutsu para revisarlo, y efectivamente el peli azul estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo estaba inconsciente por el cansancio.

–Gracias, muchas gracias, por salvarlo- el rostro de la Sannin estaba lleno de lagrimas de alegría.

–No hay de que, es lo menos que podía hacer por una amiga, en fin es hora de irme- y antes de que pudieran preguntar qué técnica uso o cual era su nombre el desconocido desapareció en una pequeña explosión, quedando solo un nube de humo que se disipo al instante.

"Kage Bushin, es imposible, se supone que ese es un jutsu perteneciente a Konoha y nadie fuera de ella conoce como hacerlo" dejo sus pensamientos de lado al notar que su amado comenzaba a despertar.

En otro tiempo nuestro rubio héroe recibía la información de su clon, al parecer no importa si están en dimensiones o tiempos distintos, el clon al disiparse podía enviar información al original de todos modos, los recuerdos del clon solo hicieron sonreír a Naruto quien se ponía en marcha para poder corregir otro destino.

Espero les allá gustado el nuevo capítulo, y que los destinos que salvo Naruto sean de su agrado además del clan al que pertenece la futura pareja de Nawaki, la verdad que la parte de Dan planeaba hacerla más larga, pero la verdad no me dio la cabeza para desarrollar esta parte, pero posiblemente muestre más detalles de lo ocurrido en algún flash back, esto fue un acto desinteresado por parte de nuestro rubio héroe para que la única mujer a la que vio como su figura materna pudiera ser feliz además está el mensaje y el pergamino que están en poder de Sarutobi, la información que está en ambos será revelada más adelante pero les aseguro que afectara muchos sucesos de la historia original, uno de esos sucesos podría ser la matanza de cierto clan descendiente del hijo mayor de cierto sabio, dentro de unos días subiré el capitulo que sique, se titulara "El Uchiha, el Ninja que copia y la Jinchuriki del Sanbi", estoy seguro de que con este título ya sabrán quienes son los protagonistas del 3cer capitulo, les aseguro que tendrá algo más de acción que los anteriores capítulos pero no serán combates muy largos, también quiero aclarar que Naruto no será hijo único, pero tampoco será el típico caso de negligencia por parte de Minato y Kushina como eh leído en algunos fics en que ellos están vivos, ambos serán buenos padres con todos sus hijos, solamente que estarán más enfocados en unos más que en los otros, pero eso no quiere decir que se olvidaran de Naruto ni que lo trataran mal o que no le darán el amor que necesita, por otra parte sus hermanos, estará por verse su actitud para con el rubio, también no les aseguro que Minato sea el Yondaime Hokage en esta relidad debido los cambios, el Harem hasta ahora estará compuesto por Ino, Hinata, Karin, Anko, Ayame, Tayuya, Kimiko (hermana de Sasuke), y fem Haku, estas serán por ahora, aunque aun no es definitivo podría quitar a algunas o agregar a otras todo depende de lo que se me ocurra, también cada una de las chicas tendrá su historia con el rubio, si tienen una chica a la que quisieran que este en el fic díganmelo y veré si puedo incluirla o no, Sakura no estará incluida por que para ella tengo planeado otra pareja jeje, en fin eso es todo por ahora, si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, consejo o comentario que quieran hacerme con respecto al fic, los recibiré con gusto y si es de mi agrado, tratare de agregarlo a la historia.

Hasta pronto, nos leemos luego XD.


	3. El Uchiha, el Ninja que copia, y la Jinc

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nueva actualización espero que lo disfruten, el capitulo es algo largo pero bueno es lo que ocurre cuando uno se pierde en la trama de su propia historia XD, les aseguro que habrá más acción que en los capítulos anteriores, ayer leí el nuevo episodio del manga y me gustaron las habilidades del nuevo Susanoo de Kakashi asi que tal vez se las agregue al repertorio de técnicas de Naruto.

Ahora a responder reviews:

**Alex012: **No te preocupes por lo de Kurama, Naruto ya se aseguro de que termine sellado en su interior, él como lo revelare recién en el capítulo 5.

**Sanada el tengu: **Gracias, la verdad ahora que lo pienso de todos las historias que leí Naruto nunca salvo a ninguno de los dos, y si este capítulo tiene que ver con Kakashi y un par de personas más, efectivamente el Jichuriki de Isobu es Yagura y si él es hombre, pero antes de él hubo otro Jinchuriki que era un chica, que tiene mucho que ver con el desarrollo de la historia original, pero será mejor que leas el capitulo para que puedas enterarte de quien se trata.

**Wolfexgigax: **Gracias jeje y lo de salvar a Dan y Nawaki fue algo que se me ocurrió que sería algo que Naruto haría de tener dicha oportunidad, con respecto al título del capítulo tienes razón, si se trata de eso, ahora hay que ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

**Core Nakisawa: **Me alegra que te guste, y lo de incluir a Hinata en el harem es porque pienso que es algo que haría Naruto, es decir en el futuro la chica termina convertida en un Zetsu, además de que ella casi muere tratando de ayudar al rubio en la batalla contra Pain, en la cual le reveló su amor y Naruto jamás tuvo la oportunidad de responderle si es que sentía o no lo mismo, o si le daría una oportunidad, pero te aseguro que cambiare un poco su personalidad, con ayuda de cierta kunoichi experta en torturas XD.

**El yo de tu mente: **Gracias y te aseguro que hare todo lo posible por continuarla.

**Zafiro09: **Gracias y aun no me eh decidido sobre poner fembijus y si las pondré en el harem, y sobre el Yondaime aun no me eh decidido si dejar a Minato o poner a alguien más.

**Shiroikari: **Veré que puedo hacer quizás ponga a Shion pero a Hanabi tendré que pensarlo.

**Guest: **gracias, y aquí está la actualización, y las tendré en cuenta gracias.

En fin, sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo disfrútenlo.

(Renuncia de derechos Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes y técnicas a acepción de los que yo invente)

Humano hablando: _**-mmmmmmm**__-_

Humano pensando: -"mmmmmmm"-

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística hablando: **mmmmmmmmm**

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística pensando: _**"**_**mmmmmmmm"**

Comentario y o aclaraciones del autor (mmmmmm)

Técnicas: "mmmmmm" 

**Cap. 3:** "El Uchiha, el Ninja que copia, y la Jinchuriki del Sanbi"

Casi anochecía en las naciones elementales, y en algún lugar entre las fronteras entre el País del Fuego, del Agua y el de la Hierba, cierto rubio viajero del tiempo caminaba tranquilamente por un espeso bosque, mientras pensaba que debería hacer cuando llegara a su destino.

"mmmm ya estoy cerca, puedo sentir la presencia de Kakashi-sensei muy cerca de la de Isobu, será mejor que comience con el plan", Naruto, había tramado un buen plan para poder salvar de la oscuridad a cierto Uchiha que en este tiempo se creía muerto, con una posición de mano muy conocida, realizo su jutsu insignia –Kage bushin no jutsu- creó un solo clon ya que no quería llamar demasiado la atención y con uno solo le bastaba para poder realizar su plan.

En alguna oscura cueva cerca de ahí, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, sin nada más que unos pantalones negros que más bien parecían harapos, al parecer el no tenia su ojo izquierdo y en el lado derecho de su rostro tenía varias cicatrices asemejando a arrugas, además la mitad de su torso derecho era de color blanco junto con todo el brazo, como si no fueran parte de él, todo esto se completaba con su ojo derecho que tenía el sharingan activado, se encontraba acostado en una cama mirando al techo de la cueva, estaba muy cansado signo de que hace unos momentos estaba realizando un arduo entrenamiento por alguna razón desconocida, coloco su mano derecha frente a su rostro y cerrando el puño dijo con seguridad y determinación.

–Ya falta poco… Kakashi… Rin… pronto volveré con ustedes y podremos ser un equipo de nuevo, solo esperen-

De repente un extraño sonido parecido a un golpe lo alerto, al principio se escuchaba despacio pero cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte a medida que el sitio comenzaba a temblar

– ¿Pero que está sucediendo?- dijo algo confundido mientras se levantaba de su cama pero no estuvo mucho tiempo de pie ya que un temblor causo que perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara al suelo –Viejo Madara esto acaso es un terremoto- el pelinegro trataba de levantarse pero nuevamente otro temblor lo hizo caer al suelo.

En cuanto al aludido de nombre Madara, era un hombre muy anciano de cabello largo casi hasta los talones, completamente blanco por los años que ya tenía, con un Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo y aparentemente sin ojo derecho, se encontraba conectado por una rara raíz a una extraña estatua de la que sobresalía un gran árbol, el anciano muy serio, sin apartar la mirada hacia la pared de donde parecía provenir el ruido y los temblores.

–Al parecer alguien ha encontrado este lugar y es muy poderoso, Guruguru ya sabes que hacer-.

El sujeto de nombre Guruguru que aparentemente estaba hecho del mismo material que el brazo del muchacho, cuyo rostro consistía en un espiral que comenzaba desde un orificio del lado derecho, que parecía ser su único ojo, extendiéndose hasta su cintura, igualmente conectado a la estatua por una raíz, se acercó a su maestro y el extraño espiral se abrió tragándose al anciano mientras que la raíz que estaba conectada al viejo se cortaba al ser cubierto por su subordinado, quien había cambiando la posición del orificio de su rostro del lado derecho al izquierdo dejando ver el sharingan del anciano a través de este, el joven se sorprendió ante esto y también se asusto un poco.

–No te preocupes Obito, actualmente estoy usando el cuerpo de Guruguru como una armadura para poder enfrentarme al intruso- dijo el anciano con su vos distorsionada desde el interior del extraño ser.

"Un intruso, será que alguien ha venido a rescatarme, no eso es imposible todos piensan que estoy muerto, pero no importa, sea quien sea aprovechare cuando él y el viejo se estén enfrentando para poder escapar y reencontrarme con mis amigos" eran los pensamientos del joven de nombre Obito, es una lástima que sus planes no salieran como él esperaba, ya que el anciano anticipándose a esta posibilidad, ordeno a su otro subordinado de nombre Zetsu que lo sujetara.

Este estaba hecho del mismo material que Guruguru con la diferencia de que este si tenía rostro, sus ojos eran de color amarillo que parecían no tener vida, además de tener el cabello corto de color verde con los dientes inusualmente redondeados y unas extrañas protuberancias en forma de púas que salían a lo largo de toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo.

– ¿Oye Zetsu que demonios estás haciendo? Ya suéltame- grito con enfado a lo que el peli verde solo negó diciendo.

–Lo siento Obito, pero son ordenes de Madara-sama, no quiere arriesgarse a que hullas de aquí- de pronto el ruido y los temblores cesaron dejando el lugar en absoluto silencio hasta que se escucho un potente grito desde atrás del muro.

–¡Rasengan!- y la pared fue destrozada dejando solo escombros y un montón de polvo que lentamente se iba disipando dejando ver a un joven rubio de ojos azules, con extrañas marcas en su rostro asemejando bigotes –Muy bien viejo fósil y hombre aloe ríndanse ahora o prepárense para recibir la paliza de sus vidas ¡dattebayo!-.

No muy lejos de allí un exhausto Kakashi corría por su vida cargando a su compañera de equipo que se encontraba inconsciente, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero algo era seguro pronto no aguantaría mas y tendría que enfrentarse a sus perseguidores, que casi les pisaban los talones, se trataban de un escuadrón Anbu perteneciente a Kiri, que por alguna razón habían secuestrado a su amiga Rin en medio de un enfrentamiento entre sus respectivas aldeas y se la llevaron a un escondite dentro de las fronteras del país del agua, el no perdió tiempo y fue en su rescate en cuanto lo supo ya que era su deber protegerla, se lo debía a su amigo y compañero "fallecido".

– ¿Kakashi que sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?- Rin al fin había despertado y se encontraba muy confundida, el peliblanco sin dejar de correr le explico la situación en la que se encontraban y el cómo llegaron a esta.

–Ya veo…- entonces la joven de marcas en su rostro recordó lo sucedido y lo que habían hecho los de Kiri con ella causando que se alarmara –¡Kakashi detente!- el enmascarado se detuvo en seco pensando en que los enemigos los habían alcanzado pero al no ver a nadie pregunto él porque quería que se detenga a lo que la peli castaña respondió.

–Ellos planearon todo esto, solamente nos persiguen para asegurarse de que lleguemos a la aldea, ellos me hicieron algo o mejor dicho pusieron algo en mí y es muy peligroso, no sé que es pero… para no poner en riesgo a la aldea… deberás… deberás asesinarme–,El peliblanco se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su compañera, le estaba pidiendo que la asesinara después de que hace no mucho tiempo él y Obito habían arriesgado sus vidas para salvarla, además de que el pelinegro "murió" en el intento –Si no lo haces tú… yo misma lo hare!- Rin empujo lejos de ella a Kakashi, no sin antes arrebatarle un kunai, para poder quitarse la vida, pero cuando intento apuñalarse sus brazos no se movían por más que trataba no podía incluso trato de morderse la lengua pero su boca tampoco respondía, entonces miro al enmascarado.

–No puedo… no puedo suicidarme- Kakashi pensó que su amiga había entrado en razón pero cuando vio el rostro confundido de su amiga se dio cuenta de que no era eso –Por alguna razón, por más que trate de hacerlo mis manos no se mueven, incluso intente morderme la lengua pero no puedo hacerlo, mi cuerpo no responde- Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que pronto se vieron rodeados por los shinobis de Kiri que los estaban persiguiendo.

–Rin quédate de tras de mí, si es cierto lo que me has dicho ellos no te atacaran, pero aun así no debemos correr riesgos, en cuanto me encargue de ellos continuaremos nuestro camino hasta Konoha, encontraremos una forma de salvarte, no importa que yo te protegeré con mi vida, se lo prometí a Obito, creare una distracción y podremos escapar así que estate atenta- y descubriendo su Sharingan y con un kunai en cada mano el enmascarado se lanzo contra los shinobis de Kiri.

Volviendo a la cueva, los oponentes se observaban en silencio, esperando a que el otro haga el primer movimiento y buscando alguna posible debilidad.

"Esto es malo debí haber pensado mejor este plan, sé que es un viejo, pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso además del hecho de que está usando a ese Zetsu como armadura y que el otro tiene a Obito de rehén, si no mal recuerdo la debilidad de los Zetsus era un potente golpe utilizando chakra yang, y al parecer Madara se mantiene vivo por que está conectado al cascaron del Jubi, es decir que si lo desconecto y logro separarlo de ese Zetsu podre derrotarlo sin ningún problema, es una suerte que Kurama y los demás me hayan dejado algo de su chakra para poder acceder al Senjutsu de los 6 caminos, pero existe el problema de la estatua ya que Madara con todo su poder logro extraer a la mitad Yang de Kurama y a Gyuki y sellar a los 9 de una sola vez, pero no sé si en el estado en que se encuentra pueda extraer el chakra que está en mi interior, ni modo tendré que arriesgarme" el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a envolverse en un chakra dorado, sus ojos cambiaron, con las pupilas rasgadas asemejando una especie de signo mas, mientras que aparecieron barias esferas negras flotando y girando a su espalda, junto varias marcas en su cuerpo.

Madara se sorprendió ante esto ya que en cuanto el rubio se transformó pudo sentir algo del chakra de las 9 bestias en su interior y se había hecho muy poderoso -¿Quién eres y porque puedo sentir el chakra de los 9 bijus en tu interior?- decir que estaba asustado, asombrado y emocionado a la vez era poco, asustado por el enorme poder del chico, asombrado por que alguien podía tener el chakra de los 9 bijus sin necesidad de que estén dentro del Mazou, y emocionado porque si estuviera en sus tiempos de juventud seria un digno oponente.

–A tu pregunta mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y sobre el por qué tengo el chakra de los 9 en mi interior no es de tu incumbencia, solo debes de tener en cuenta que les voy a patear sus traseros a ti, a ese tipo de cara espiral que usas de armadura y al hombre aloe que esta sujetando a ese chico- el rubio había dicho todo eso como si no le importara y no fuera la gran cosa.

–JAJAJA me caes bien Naruto, pero veamos si como hablas bailas- el anciano hombre se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Naruto quien lo esquivo fácilmente y le soltó una potente patada al costado haciéndolo volar contra la pared.

–Mmmm no está mal chico, pero eso no bastara, Mokuton: Sashiki no jutsu- (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama) y del brazo de Guruguru comenzaron a brotar varias ramas que utilizo a modo de proyectiles contra el rubio, que en vez de esquivarlos formo un enorme brazo con su capa de chacra bloqueando el ataque.

-¿Vamos anciano eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Madara solo miro serio al oji azul mientas tramaba una estrategia.

"Es muy rápido y tiene una solida defensa, además del hecho de que tiene una fuerza descomunal, si no fuese porque el cuerpo de Guruguru es muy resistente ya estaría muy mal herido, al parecer solo tiene el chakra de las bestias pero no tiene a ninguna, eso quiere decir que puedo meterlo en un genjutsu, si solo consigo que mire mi ojo podre derrotarlo sin problemas, pero como puedo hacer que baje su defensa, eso es Obito, lo usare a él".

–Zetsu mata al chico ya no nos sirve-.

El humano artificial se dio cuenta de que este solo era una forma de distraer al enemigo –Como ordene Madara-sama, lo siento Obito, no lo tomes como algo personal- de la mano libre del peliverde salieron algunas ramas las cuales iba a utilizar para empalar al pelinegro que trataba por todos los medios soltarse pero le era imposible, solo una rama alcanzo a tocar la piel de Obito causando una pequeña herida, ya que Naruto le había propinado un potente golpe en el rostro a Zetsu, que lo mando volar contra la pared de la cueva, haciendo que se separara del joven Uchiha, al caer al suelo el androide comenzó a transformarse en un árbol, el joven miro a su salvador que con una sonrisa le hablo.

-¿Estás bien, Obito?- pregunto el rubio a lo que el de cicatriz en el rostro solo asintió, no entendía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en el extraño, al observarlo bien de cerca se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con su sensei, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su salvador le dio un fuerte empujón que lo mando cerca de la abertura que el rubio había hecho para entrar, el pelinegro se levanto molesto, pero al levantar la mirada se quedo petrificado, Madara estaba parado frente al desconocido que se encontraba inmóvil, mientras se miraban a los ojos y el extraño chakra que lo rodeaba volvía a su interior, al parecer el plan del anciano si funciono.

–Diste una buena pelea mocoso, pero yo fui más listo, ahora absorberé el chakra de las bestias que está en tu interior y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme- pero de pronto el rubio se sujeto fuertemente a él dejándolo inmóvil,.

–Hoye anciano estoy aquí- el hombre miro asombrado que a un lado de la boca de la cueva, parado junto a un confundido Obito, estaba Naruto con una extraña técnica que parecía un shuriken echo de energía y que emitía un extraño zumbido en su mano derecha y una túnica en la izquierda, la cual se la estaba entregando a Obito.

–Eres muy lento Madara-teme, mira que tuve tiempo de sustituirme con un Kage Bushin, encontrar algo de ropa para Obito y formar mi técnica- Madara estaba sorprendido, el rubio se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado, y ahora estaba inmovilizado y esa técnica que tenía el rubio era muy peligrosa.

–Adiós viejo fósil, ahora te presento mi mejor técnica, Obito corre hasta la salida esto no será nada lindo- el pelinegro solo salió corriendo mientras se ponía la túnica no quería arriesgarse esa técnica se veía muy poderosa y no quería quedar atrapada en ella, por su parte el rubio al notar que Obito ya estaba a una buena distancia, comenzó a bombear mas chakra a la técnica que comenzó a crecer.

–Futon: Choodama Rasenshuriken- (Elemento viento: Súper Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken) entonces el gran shuriken de energía fue lanzado hacia el anciano que no podía hacer más que solo mirar, hasta que Guruguru atravesó el cuerpo del clon con unas raíces haciendo que este se desvaneciera y que Madara pudiera efectuar una técnica para defenderse.

–Mokuton: Mokujoheki- (Elemento Madera: Pared Esférica de Madera) unas gruesas raíces emergieron del suelo rodeando al Uchiha formando una cúpula de madera alrededor suyo, el gran rasen shuriken impacto la esfera violentamente, parecía que la cúpula iba a resistir pero cuando la técnica se expandió el muro de madera quedo reducido a astillas y la técnica dio de lleno al anciano y a su armadura viviente, la explosión fue tan grande que causo que la cueva se derrumbara.

Una vez afuera Obito le agradeció su ayuda al rubio y le pregunto quién era, el por qué lo hizo y como es que sabia su nombre, pero el rubio solo ignoro a sus preguntas y hablo –No hay tiempo para hablar, tus amigos Rin y Kakashi están en problemas, sígueme debemos darnos prisa- y comenzó a correr, el pelinegro sin perder tiempo fue tras él.

En cuanto a Kakashi y a Rin no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones, habían logrado perder momentáneamente a sus perseguidores, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los volvieran a alcanzar, el peliblanco quien ya tenía su ojo cubierto estaba exhausto no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar ya que Rin se retrasaba a propósito para que los alcanzaran para tratar de quedar en fuego cruzado y que en este la asesinaran por accidente y así evitar una posible catástrofe en la aldea, por suerte el enmascarado se dio cuenta de esto e hiso lo más sensato, cargo a Rin todo el camino, además de que sus reservas de chakra estaban muy bajas por haber usado su Sharingan tanto tiempo.

–Rin por favor necesito que uses tus conocimientos médicos para restablecer mi chakra o no duraremos demasiado si nos llegaran a alcanzar-.

Rin miro seria al peliblanco y respondió –Restableceré tu chakra si prometes que vas a asesinarme, actualmente soy un peligro para todos los que me rodean, así que si te niegas a matarme, yo me quedare en este lugar y me dejare capturar por los de Kiri y tal vez logre mi cometido-.

Kakashi ya no aguanto más y exploto ante la forma de ser de su compañera –Estas loca, ¿porque deseas morir tanto?, acaso has olvidado el sacrificio de Obito, no crees que él estaría decepcionado de ti por esto-.

Rin empezó a derramar varias lágrimas por lo dicho por Kakashi, pero inmediatamente cambio su mirada de tristeza a una mirada llena de determinación mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

–Yo no quiero morir y menos por lo que paso con Obito… pero sería egoísta de mi parte ponerme por encima de los demás, no me gusta la idea de morir… pero odio la idea de que por querer salvarme personas inocentes tengan que perder sus vidas… el deber de un ninja medico es el de salvar vidas y si para hacerlo tengo que sacrificar la mía lo hare con gusto, porque ese es mi camino del ninja, se que Obito estaría de acuerdo con esto, después de todo sacrifico su vida para salvarte y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por mí, además del hecho de que te obsequio su Sharingan, para que tu lo usaras para protegerme y pudieras proteger a otros, por favor Kakashi se que está mal pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que gente inocente salga lastimada, así que por favor mátame y termina con esto de una vez-.

Kakashi estaba confundido por lo dicho por su compañera, por un lado sabia que ella tenía razón y que era su deber hacerlo pero por el otro estaba la promesa que le hiso a Obito y el deseo de no perder a otra persona importante para él, pero al final tomo su decisión.

–No lo hare… sé que estoy siendo egoísta… pero yo… yo... no quiero… no quiero perder a nadie más… perdí a mi madre… perdí a mi padre… y perdí a Obito… es por eso… que no te perderé a ti… porque eres una de las personas que me son preciadas y no permitiré que te hagan daño, aunque tenga que morir por salvarte- Rin estaba muy sorprendida pero aun así ella ya estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

–Allí están capturen a la chica y maten al otro sujeto- los ninjas de Kiri los habían alcanzado y ya los tenían completamente rodeados y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Kakashi al ver su situación, destapo su ojo dejando ver su doujutsu implantado y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos manuales.

-Chidori-(millar de pájaros), después de pronunciar estas palabras en la palma de la mano del peliblanco aparecieron un montón de chispas de electricidad que emitían un extraño sonido asemejando al canto de múltiples aves entonces comenzó a correr hacia sus oponentes con su mano a un costado pero estaba tan cansado que estos lo esquivaban sin ningún problema, evito ser cortado en dos por uno de los anbus solo para recibir una patada de otro que lo mando a volar cerca de la chica, desactivando su técnica.

–Yo no me rendiré, no dejare que la lastimen se lo prometí a Obito- el peliblanco volvió a activar su técnica, lo que causo que su vista se volviera borrosa y que se sintiera mareado por el consumo de chakra, sacudió su cabeza y volvió al ataque pero cuando extendió su mano al frente, pudo ver con horror que Rin se puso en su camino y que la distancia era muy corta como para detenerse o desviar el ataque, el tiempo parecía alentarse y cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la peli castaña, un potente resplandor dorado encegueció a todos y solo se pudo escuchar un golpe seco y el chirrido de la técnica.

Kakashi estaba completamente desorientado y tenía la vista completamente borrosa por el agotamiento, y apenas pudo divisar a una persona que estaba frente a él, al parecer fue quien desvió la técnica, lo único que alcanzo a divisar fue una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules.

–Gracias sensei- el enmascarado no aguanto más el cansancio y se desmayo.

Rin por su parte abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse siendo cargada en los brazos de un joven encapuchado, con el cabello negro muy largo y una cicatriz en la mitad derecha del rostro, al principio no lo reconoció pero después se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y con un fuerte grito se desmayo de la impresión, lo que causo que Obito solo sonriera ante la reacción de su compañera y la deposito junto a Kakashi.

–Obito protégelos, yo me encargare de estos sujetos- el rubio le entrego un kunai al joven Uchiha y este solo asintió ante lo que ordeno el rubio y se coloco al lado de sus compañeros.

**Mind Space:**

Rin se encontraba en medio de un enorme campo de flores, no sabía donde es que se encontraba, pero el lugar le hacía sentir completamente en paz, de pronto sintió como si alguien o algo la estuviese llamando, camino un buen tramo hasta llegar a una enorme playa junto a un océano de agua cristalina todo parecía tan pacifico hasta que sintió un enorme temblor y el cielo se lleno de nubes de tormenta oscureciéndose por completo, la arena se volvió negra y las flores comenzaron a morir, el océano se tiño de rojo, asemejándose a sangre y sus aguas se volvieron más violentas, era una visión de pesadillas, la joven de marcas en el rostro estaba muy asustada con lo que veía pero todo se torno peor cuando se volvió a sentir otro temblor y del agua comenzó a emerger una enorme tortuga con un extraño caparazón de cangrejo y tres colas parecidas a las de los camarones, no parecía tener patas traseras, su ojo derecho estaba cerrado y el izquierdo era de pupila amarilla con barios anillos de color rojo alrededor de esta, parecía estar atado por un montón de cadenas completamente oxidadas y de las cuales algunas rotas, todas sostenidas por un viejo candado que apenas podía sostener las cadenas y tenía un pedazo de papel pegado a este con la palabra sello escrita en el, miro a la joven kunoichi que estaba muy asustada ante lo que veía.

–**No te asustes pequeña no te hare daño, lamento lo del lugar pero es culpa del sello que me tiene atrapado dentro de ti, al parecer es tan corrupto que daña tu mind space, no te preocupes por ello, mi amigo que esta allá afuera se encargara de arreglarlo, ahora joven Kunoichi ¿hay alguna cosa que quieras saber antes de que despiertes?- **la joven parpadeo y miro a la enorme tortuga.

-¿Quién o que eres y porque estas dentro de mí?- la chica estaba asustada pero también tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto a la enorme tortuga.

**-Bueno para empezar mi nombre es Isobu, pero tú me debes de conocerme como el Sanbi no Kyodaigame y soy uno de los 9 bijus, con respecto al porque estoy en tu interior es porque los ninjas de Kiri me sellaron en ti, la razón de esto es porque querían que cuando te rescataran y volvieran a Konoha el sello se rompería y yo quedara libre causando tu muerte, aparentemente querían que destruyera tu aldea cosa que yo no abría echo ya que desde hace mucho tiempo solamente quiero vivir en paz, pero también sé que esos anbus estaban siendo controlados por alguien más - **la medico estaba completamente confundida y sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el biju.

–Ya veo… así que mi muerte hubiese sido en vano- la tortuga solo asintió ante lo dicho por la joven – Isobu-san usted sabe si el chico que me salvo…

-**Si quieres saber si era o no tu antiguo compañero de equipo eso deberás averiguarlo por ti misma, no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa- **Rin miro molesta a la tortuga, y luego solo suspiro, para luego comenzar a desaparecer lentamente.

–**Hablaremos luego pequeña - **Rin solo asintió y se desvaneció por completo.

De regreso a la realidad, Naruto se encontraba hablando con Obito tranquilamente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Rin estaba comenzando a despertar se acercaron a la chica, que al abrir sus ojos estaba completamente sorprendida, el lugar estaba exactamente igual a como se encontraba antes de desmayarse ni si quiera parecía que hubiera pasado nada, no había ningún rastro de la batalla, pero al observar bien pudo notar una enorme pila de personas inconscientes los cuales eran nada más ni nada menos que los anbus de Kiri, estaban vivos pero muy golpeados, después noto a Kakashi quien estaba completamente dormido y finalmente vio los dos individuos parados frente a ella, el primero era un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes, pero cuando vio al segundo.

-¡Obito!- la chica salto sobre el Uchiha quien cayó de espaldas al suelo con una Rin llena de lagrimas y una gran sonrisa, la chica parecía no querer soltarlo nunca ya que lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte, Obito ante esto solo sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

–Te extrañe Rin-chan- estas palabras solo hicieron que la chica lo abrazara más fuerte e incrementara su llanto.

Por su parte Naruto se había alejado de ellos para darles espacio, aprovechando la situación se acerco al dormido Kakashi y bajo su máscara para poder ver su rostro, pero lo que vio causo que se cayera de espaldas al suelo.

–Nani? ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo, como es que puede tener una máscara debajo de su máscara?-

Obito y Rin se separaron inmediatamente después de escuchar semejante escándalo, después de separarse se dieron cuenta de que estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados lo que causo un sonrojo en ambos, pero al darse cuenta de que parecían necesitar sentirse en los brazos del otro por mucho más tiempo se pusieron aun mas rojos.

–Oye Naruto ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el pelinegro confundido y aun algo rojo.

Naruto solo los miro serio se acerco y dijo. -¿Cómo qué, qué hago?, han sido compañeros de Kakashi por tanto tiempo y ni siquiera han querido saber cómo es su rostro-.

Ambos chicos parpadearon ante esto, era cierto en todo el tiempo que conocieron al peliblanco jamás habían visto su rostro, así que se acercaron al enmascarado inconsciente para poder ver su rostro, pero cuando Obito estaba a punto de tocar la máscara el peliblanco despertó de golpe causando que los tres retrocedieran de un salto, Kakashi miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio al pelinegro.

–Obito… ¿eres tú?- dijo sorprendido el enmascarado a lo que el pelinegro solo se acerco y le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse lo cual el hijo del colmillo blanco acepto la ayuda, y Obito con una sonrisa hablo.

–Hola Kakashi-baka- el peliblanco ante esto solo sonrió y abrazo a su amigo –Oye Kakashi me halagas pero yo no le voy a eso- el peliblanco lo miro serio por un momento hasta que todos comenzaron a reír por lo sucedido.

–Muy bien después podrán rememorar viejos tiempos, primero tengo algo de que encargarme, Rin-san podrías acercarte, no te preocupes esto tiene que ver con tu inquilino- El rubio apoyo su mano sobre el pecho de la chica y usando su chakra destruyo el sello de obediencia que le había aplicado Madara, después coloco su mano en su estomago y cerrando los ojos rompió el sello que contenía a Isobu.

**Mind Space:**

Naruto se encontraba en la mente de la chica, al romperse el sello el lugar volvió a ser el hermoso paisaje que era antes, frente al rubio pronto se encontraba la tortuga de 3 colas.

-Hola Isobu ¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

–**Muy bien ahora que quitaste ese sello Naruto, pero aun no puedo salir sin matar a Rin, la verdad me cayó bien esta niña, en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos pude ver como realmente es y no me molestaría estar un tiempo junto a ella- **dijo el biju con unas palabras amables.

–Me alegra oír eso, sería posible que la entrenaras, se que con tus enseñanzas Rin se volverá muy fuerte, además gracias a la modificaciones que hice si puedes salir sin matarla, pero creo que estarás más seguro en su interior - la tortuga solo asintió y contesto.

–**Tienes razón en eso así que lo mejor será que me quede un tiempo con la chica, y sobre entrenarla no habrá ningún problema ya que mi Jinchuriki no debe de ser ninguna debilucha, la convertiré en una de las kunoichis mas fuertes, es una suerte que su afinidad sea el Suiton lo que me facilitara su entrenamiento- **el rubio no dijo nada y con una sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse.

De regreso al exterior el rubio procedió a continuar con su labor.

–Kakashi san podrías aproximarte, te daré un obsequio- el peliblanco se acerco lentamente y dudoso al rubio, el cual poso su mano sobre el ojo cubierto del enmascarado, y aplico algo de chakra.

–Ya esta, ahora ese Sharingan es verdaderamente parte de ti, es decir que podrás activarlo y desactivarlo a voluntad y no consumirá tanto chakra como solía hacerlo, también aumente tus reservas de chakra y eh activado el Mangekyo Sharingan el cual no dañara tu visión con el tiempo, pero solo podrás usar 3 habilidades propias de este ya que solo posees un ojo, las cuales seran el Kamui, el Amaterasu y el Kotoamatsukami, lo últimos 2 podrás usarlos porque eh modificado tu ojo, y no podrás usarlos al nivel de un Uchiha con ambos ojos, ya que el Amaterasu lo podrás lanzar pero no controlar, el Kamui te permitirá enviar objetos o personas a otra dimensión pero no podrás entrar en ella, y el Kotoamatsukami solo podrás usarlo 2 veces al día ya que te consumirá demasiado chakra- el peliblanco solo asintió algo sorprendido ante lo dicho por el rubio.

–Obito es tu turno- el Uchiha se acerco rápidamente al rubio el cual coloco su mano en la frente del pelinegro, y al igual que con Kakashi aplico algo de chakra.

-Muy bien ya termine, puedes abrir tu ojo- el pelinegro estaba dudoso pero al darse cuenta de que el rubio hablaba enserio, abrió su ojo y se sorprendió ya que podía ver con este algo que era imposible puesto que su ojo izquierdo lo tenía Kakashi, pero ahí estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo con una voz casi ida ya que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

–Es algo complicado de explicar, pero digamos que tome una parte de ti y la use para reconstruir tu ojo, además de que al igual que con Kakashi te otorgue el Mangekyo Sharingan, obviamente en ambos ojos, las habilidades que puedas usar dependerá de ti, también elimine ese extraño sello de obediencia que tenias en tu corazón, además estabilice las células del Shodaime Hokage que tenias implantadas, básicamente ahora en su totalidad son parte de ti como si hubieras nacido con ellas, también me tome la libertad de quitarte esa horrible cicatriz de tu rostro-.

decir que Obito estaba sorprendido era poco, lo único que hiso fue revisarse su brazo derecho y noto que volvió a ser el de antes y luego comenzó a tocarse el rostro y se dio cuenta de que su rostro no tenía ninguna imperfección estaba completamente normal.

–Gracias Naruto-, el rubio solo sonrió y respondió.

–No hay de que, será mejor que inventen alguna escusa para poder justificar el por qué tanto Kakashi como tu tienen ambos ojos, y como es que sigues vivo, al Sandaime le pueden decir la verdad ya que el ya está al tanto de la situación de Madara y el les explicara algunas cosas, solo díganle las palabras "AL CHICO DE LA PROFECIA LE ENCANTA EL RAMEN", el entenderá y les explicara algunas cosas, como sea ya debo marcharme nos veremos en unos años… Por cierto Obito deberías invitar a salir a Rin estoy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos, adiós chicos- y sin más se marcho a una velocidad impresionante para poder dar un nuevo salto, dejando a un confundido Kakashi y a unos muy rojos Obito y Rin.

Mientras tanto a la salida de la cueva donde alguna vez se encontró la guarida de Madara, una enorme raíz comenzó a salir del suelo de la cual emergía un mal herido Madara, con lo que quedaba de Gurugu como armadura, ambos tenían varias cortadas en todo el cuerpo, a Guruguru apenas le quedo la mitad derecha de su cuerpo, con su rostro al cual le faltaba la zona de la boca, aun sirviendo como mascara al anciano, el cual el único ojo que tenia, estaba cerrado y le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

–Ese maldito, me tuve que ver forzado a utilizar el Isanagi para salvarnos a ambos, pero la técnica que uso fue tan poderosa que causo que la cueva se derrumbara dejando enterrado al Mazou y a todo lo que había allí abajo, sin mi Rinnengan no tengo ninguna posibilidad de invocar a la estatua lo cual solo nos deja unas pocas horas de vida ya que tú me estas manteniendo vivo pero estas tan dañado que no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo y la única forma de sanarte es que uses el chakra que estas utilizando para mantenerme vivo o que encontremos alguien a quien poder robar su chakra pero en el estado en que estamos se nos dificultaría demasiado, francamente estamos en problemas- A si es el gran Madara Uchiha no encontraba ninguna manera de poder salvarse de su muerte que ya estaba muy próxima, estaba desesperado ya que si el moría no podría llevar a cabo el plan ojo de luna ya que con el repentino enfrentamiento había perdido a la única persona capaz de poder ayudarlo a completar dicho plan, de repente se escucho una vos siniestra.

–**Veo que necesitas ayuda, Madara-san- **del interior del Uchiha emergió una masa negra y deforme que al tocar el suelo tomo forma humanoide, su cuerpo era completamente negro, su rostro estaba conformado únicamente por sus ojos de un color amarillo brillante, y su boca cuyos dientes eran completamente puntiagudos, y tenía una sonrisa completamente siniestra.

– ¿Quién eres?- el hombre estaba sorprendido por alguna razón sentía que no debería confiar en él, pero no tenía otra opción.

–**Solo digamos que soy un amigo de la familia y que quiero ayudarte-.**

Muy bien este ha sido el nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y que también les agraden las habilidades que les dio Naruto a Kakashi y a Obito, en cuanto a Rin el por qué no le dio nada es muy simple ella es una Jinchuriki y será entrenada por su biju, además de que gracias a la información que tiene Sarutobi de parte del rubio, ella tendrá una buena maestra para mejorar sus habilidades de ninja medico de seguro ya se imaginaran quien es, para aclarar las cosas, Naruto dejo vivir a Madara y a Guruguru a propósito y también se percato de la presencia de Zetsu negro, ya que necesita al primero para que ataquen la aldea con Kurama bajo su control y que al final termine sellado en su interior, pero las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere eso quedara demostrado en el capitulo siguiente que se titulara "Sueño de paz, el hombre que quiso ser dios", imagino que con este título se darán cuenta de quienes serán a los que Naruto cambiara sus destinos.

PD: ¿disfrutaron del mini enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Madara? ¿Y qué les pareció el final?

Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego XD.


	4. Sueño de paz, el hombre que quería ser

Hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de "Cambiando el destino" espero que lo disfruten ya que aquí se viene el último salto de nuestro héroe rubio viajero del tiempo, les aviso que eh cambiado el estilo de escritura para que sea más entendible ya que los otros capítulos son un desastre en cuanto a escritura, a estos también los cambiare dentro de un par de días, no se preocupen solo cambiare el estilo no la historia además de corregir algunos errores o mejor dicho horrores, en este capítulo se mostraran las repercusiones que tuvieron los cambios que realizo Naruto, pero al final todo saldrá bien.

Ahora a responder Reviews:

**Mangata No Chaos:** Gracias por el consejo ya lo puse en práctica, espero que así la historia sea más entendible.

** : **Gracias y no te preocupes tratare de que cada episodio tenga una buena trama como la del primero, me alegra que te gustara, y quien es el nuevo oponente lo rebelare en este episodio.

**CCSakuraforever: **Gracias me alegra que te guste, y sobre Danzo y Orochimaru ya veremos que pasara con ambos jeje.

**Alex012: **aquí está la continuación espero que la disfrutes.

**Core Nakisawa: **jeje me alegra, y sobre Hinata y su entrenamiento estas en lo correcto al rubio le esperan muchas cosas kukuku.

**Zafiro09: **Me alegra que te gustara, y gracias, y sobre las descendencias de los salvados por el rubio veré si puedo incluirlas en el harem jeje y lo de Kurama completo sellado en Naruto te aseguro de que lo estará pero habrá pequeñas complicaciones XD.

En fin sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo:

(Renuncia de derechos Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes y técnicas a acepción de los que yo invente)

Humano hablando: _-mmmmmmm-_

Humano pensando: -"mmmmmmm"-

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística hablando: _**mmmmmmmmm**_

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística pensando: _**"**_**mmmmmmmm"**

Comentario y o aclaraciones del autor (mmmmmm)

Técnicas: "mmmmmm" 

**Cap. 4** "Sueño de paz, el hombre que quería ser dios"

Era un día como cualquier otro en Amegakure, como siempre la lluvia caía regando todo el lugar, no muy lejos de allí un pequeño grupo conformado por varias personas aparentemente ninjas, liderados por dos shinobis y una kunoichi, caminaban hacia un rumbo desconocido.

-Oye Yahiko… ¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en Hanzo?- pregunto dudoso uno de los miembros del grupo.

El joven de nombre Yahiko quien parecía ser el líder, era alto de piel blanca, de pelo anaranjado en punta y tenía los ojos marrones, llevaba una especie de uniforme que consistía en una capa de color oscuro por fuera y lila por dentro, con n un cinturón sobre su cintura y la banda de Ame en su frente.

-Sinceramente no lo sé Nagato… pero a decir verdad, no tenemos muchas opciones, ya que si logramos forjar una alianza con él, estaremos a un paso más de poder establecer la paz entre Ame y las demás naciones…- hablo de forma seria y tranquila, -¿Tu qué opinas, Konan?-.

El joven de nombre Nagato era alguien alto y de piel blanca, su cabello era liso y rojo, con un flequillo que se dividía en dos mechones largo que caían a ambos lados de su cara siendo el del lado derecho más grande y tapando su ojo, sus ojos eran de color violáceo con varios anillos que se extendían desde la pupila hacia el resto de la esclerótica, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que su compañero con la banda de Ame en su frente.

La joven de nombre Konan era una mujer muy atractiva tenía el cabello lacio y corto de color azul adornado con una flor de papel de color azul, sus ojos eran de color ámbar muy bellos, tenía unas sombras de color purpura alrededor de estos y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que sus dos amigos junto a la banda de Ame también en su frente.

-Pienso que no debemos confiar en él, pero como tú mismo dijiste no tenemos otra opción, si queremos la paz en Ame- dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente y con una voz seria y a la vez amable.

Nagato solo asintió de mala gana, no podía confiar en Hanzo, pero también sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, aun así tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa reunión.

Mientras tanto en el punto de reunión, Hanzo se encontraba discutiendo con su aliado, con respecto a la reunión.

Hanzo era un hombre bastante musculoso de mediana estatura, con cabello largo y rubio que le llegaba hasta la espalda y tenía una cicatriz prominente en la mejilla derecha, sus ojos eran de color marrón, tenía un sombrero oscuro en la cabeza y la parte inferior de su cara estaba oculta por un respirador de casco, en la parte superior de esta llevaba el símbolo de Ame, su vestimenta consistía en un traje suelto acentuado por las vendas envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y piernas, un chaleco táctico, sandalias shinobi estándar y una capa oscura que llegaba por debajo de su cintura, debajo de este traje llevaba una camisa oscura de manga corta, dejando expuesta la parte inferior de su abdomen, en el cual tenía una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz.

-¿Estás seguro que la información que me has dado es verdadera Danzo?- dijo dudoso ante la información que tenia sobre cierta organización.

El sujeto de nombre Danzo era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello de color oscuro y alborotado atado en una cola de caballo, con el ojo derecho cubierto por un vendaje, con una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla, sus vestimentas consistían en una camisa azul oscuro de mangas largas y de cuello alto, junto con un chaleco táctico de los ninjas de konoha, y unos pantalones anbus negros, y con la banda de konoha en su frente, con una katana atada en su espalda.

-¿Acaso dudas de la capacidad de mis espías o es que no confías en mi?, como ya te eh dicho esa organización que se hace llamar Akatsuki asesino a varios ninjas de Iwa con los que supuestamente iban a firmar una alianza, además según mis fuentes están planeando tomar el liderazgo de Ame por la fuerza- Mintió descaradamente el de cicatriz en la barbilla.

-Ya veo en ese caso no debemos arriesgarnos… es una lástima esos mocoso hubieran sido una buena adición a nuestra causa… puedes proseguir con el plan… no hay que dejar sobrevivientes- dijo serio y sin emociones el paranoico líder de Ame.

Los tres huérfanos y los demás miembros de su organización no sabían lo que les esperaba en esa "reunión".

Oculto en las sobras e inadvertido para nadie se podía apreciar la figura de cierto androide con el rostro en espiral, que había escuchado toda la conversación y sabia de los planes de ambos hombres.

"Esta información podría interesarle a Ishimaru-sama y a Madara-sama" pensó malignamente Guruguru, para luego hundirse en el suelo para ir a informar a sus amos.

Pasaron las horas y al fin los miembros de Akatsuki habían llegado al lugar de la reunión, pero lo que no se esperaban era que Hanzo les había tendido una trampa ya que él se encontraba junto a Danzo y varios shinobis leales al salamandra y varios Anbus Ne, sumados a la enorme invocación de Hanzo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- grito pregunto Nagato.

-Pues que no ves, no puedo confiar en ustedes después de que traicionaron a los de Iwa, además del hecho de que ustedes planean traicionarme así que no puedo dejarlos vivir- respondió Hanzo con soberbia, en cambio Danzo se mantenía serio y estoico.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? Nosotros jamás hicimos algo como eso, nosotros solo buscamos la paz en y con las demás naciones, ¿qué razones tendríamos para traicionarte? Dijo serio y molesto Yahiko.

-Mentir no les servirá de nada, tenemos pruebas de lo que hicieron y sobre sus futuros planes- dijo un serio Danzo al darse cuenta de que su aliado estaba comenzando a dudar, pero con lo ultimo dicho por el Halcón de guerra, el salamandra recobro su compostura.

-Basta de charla ataquen- ordeno Hanzo, inmediatamente sus hombres se lanzaron en contra de los miembros de Akatsuki…

A las afueras de Ame cierto rubio ex Jinchuriki caminaba hacia la dirección en la que se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

"Maldita lluvia, debí haber traído un paraguas, como sea mientras más rápido termine con esto más rápido podre alejarme de esta lluvia… solo espero no… no…" –¡ACCHUUUU!- "resfriarme".

Siguió caminando un buen rato hasta que se encontraba muy cerca de allí, se percato de la presencia de dos individuos indeseados "Esto no es bueno, Nagato jamás menciono que esos dos estuvieran en la batalla, después veré el por qué, ahora será mejor que piense un plan" pensó mientras comenzaba a correr.

De regreso a la "reunión", las cosas no se veían bien para los 3 Huérfanos, ellos jamás esperaron un ataque, todos los miembros fueron asesinados, solo quedaban ellos 3, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Hanzo logro tomar de rehén a Konan.

-Nagato, asesina a Yahiko si no quieres que mate a esta mujer- amenazo el rubio, mientras le arrojaba un kunai al pelirrojo para que hiciera lo que decía.

El usuario del Rinnegan estaba confundido, las vidas de las dos personas que él quería proteger con su propia vida estaban en sus manos, entonces miro a Yahiko quien solo asintió asiéndole saber que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos.

-Protégela… ustedes dos deben vivir- dijo el pelinaranja, quien ya tenía pensado clavarse el mismo el Kunai, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ocurrió una gran explosión de humo detrás de Hanzo quien salto para evitar una posible emboscada dejando a Konan maniatada en el suelo.

El humo lentamente iba disipándose revelando a un joven de cabellera rubia con unas llamativas ropas naranjas y con 3 marcas en cada mejilla que parecían bigotes.

Danzo quien se encontraba observando el combate se acerco hacia su socio.

-¿Quién demonios eres y porque interrumpes nuestra diversión?- grito salamandra Hanzo molesto por la intromisión.

-¿Que quien soy? No es importante, y lo hago porque se me da la regalada gana- dijo el rubio serio y tranquilo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Danzo de hablar –No importa quién seas, ya que en unos segundos serás alguien muerto, ¡anbus ataquen!- los shinobis sin emociones, lanzaron varios shurikens contra el ojiazul quien con un Kunai en mano repelió todos los proyectiles, lo que causo que los Ne retrocedieran para poder encontrar una manera de derrotar al rubio.

-Mi turno- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba otro kunai y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra sus oponentes.

Por su parte Yahiko y Nagato aprovecharon la situación para ir en ayuda de Konan, pero Hanzo se percato de esto y para cuando ambos chicos estaban al lado de la peliazul, activo su trampa, del suelo comenzaron a emerger varios sello explosivos que se sujetaban a las piernas de ambos, Nagato en un intento desesperado por salvar a sus amigos, arrojo a ambos lejos del alcance de la trampa, BOOOOOMMM…

-¡Nagato!- gritaron sus amigos al verlo atrapado en la explosión que dejo un enorme cráter del que salía una cortina de humo que impedía ver dentro de este.

El humo lentamente se disipaba rebelando a un Nagato con las ropas destrozadas y varias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, respirado agitadamente.

-Mmmm… veo que te las ingeniaste para salvar a tus amigos, y de alguna manera lograste evadir la mayor parte de la explosión, es algo impresionante, muy pocos hubieran logrado sobrevivir a algo como eso… pero me temo que hasta aquí llegaste, Shinobis de Ame ataquen- estos saltaron en contra del pelirrojo quien se mantuvo quieto hasta que los enemigos estuvieron muy cerca.

-Shinra Tensei- (Empuje Divino), una extraña energía invisible salió del pelirrojo repeliendo a los atacantes mandándolos a volar lejos de él y agradando el orificio del cráter.

Una vez que salió del cráter realizo su siguiente ataque. –Shudaro- (Camino Asura) su mano derecha pareció tomar cualidades mecánicas, después se quito su mano revelando que debajo de esta poseía varios misiles los cuales lanzo en dirección de algunos ninjas de Ame que aun no se recuperaban del ataque anterior y no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el ataque, BOOOMM.

Nagato después de esto volvió a colocarse su mano e inmediatamente esta volvió a la normalidad, el pelirrojo para corroborar esto la cerraba y la abría mientras la movía en distintas direcciones.

En cuanto a Naruto el ya había acabado con poco más de la mitad de los anbus, al ver que sus fuerzas estaban siendo diezmadas tanto Danzo como Hanzo ordenaron a sus fuerzas reagruparse para un nuevo ataque.

Naruto se reunió con Nagato y a ellos dos se les unieron Konan y Yaiko.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo el pelirrojo

-No hay de qué, pero esto aun no acaba, Rinnegan- entonces los ojos de Naruto cambiaron del lado izquierdo tenía el sharingan y del lado derecho tenía el Rinnegan, pero este era distinto, ya que en los dos anillos centrales tenía tres tomoes haciendo un total de seis, los huérfanos se sorprendieron al ver que el rubio tenía el mismo doujutsu que Nagato, pero por alguna razo se sentía más poderoso.

-¿Cómo?… acaso tú también eres una reencarnación del Rikudou Sennin?- pregunto algo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Es una larga historia, solo digamos que soy la reencarnación del hijo menor de Rikudou y que obtuve los poderes del hijo mayor- dijo el rubio tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, pero Hanzo solo pensó que estaba mintiendo para intimidarlos, en cuanto a Danzo estaba pensando en capturar al rubio para convertirlo en el arma definitiva de Konoha.

-Si en verdad eres quien dices no tendrás problemas en sobrevivir a esto- dijo Hanzo mientras se quitaba su máscara y comenzaba a aspirar profundo inflando su pecho.

-Buresusanshouuo- (Aliento de Salamandra) grito mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de veneno en forma de nube.

-Maldición, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce un jutsu futon? Pregunto el rubio a lo que Nagato asintió y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos

-Futon: Reppusho- (Elemento Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento), grito mientras chocaba sus manos comprimiendo el viento en dirección de la nube de veneno, una enorme ráfaga salió despedida en contra del veneno.

-Mi turno Kami Devanagari- (Chakram de papel) grito Konan mientras formaba unos grandes aros de papel muy afilados y los lanzaba mezclándolos con la ráfaga de viento y veneno que iba dirigida hacia los enemigos.

Los enemigos trataron de escapar pero no pudieron ya que a sus costados estaban varios rubios que les lanzaron shurikens y kunais con chakra futon, y detrás de ellos estaba Yahiko terminando de realizar varios sellos.

-Suiton: Mizurappa- (Elemento Agua: Olas furiosas) dijo mientras lanzaba un potente chorro de agua a alta presión parecido a una catarata hacia Hanzo, Danzo y sus respectivos subordinados.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente tanto Danzo como Hanzo pudieron escapar usando Shunshin, pero sus hombres no alcanzaron a reaccionar ten rápido y terminaron atrapados en el enorme combo de ataques y por si fuera poco los chakrams que arrojo Konan estaban hechos con sellos explosivos, fue una verdadera masacre que termino con una potente explosión dejando un enorme cráter donde alguna vez estuvieron parados los enemigos.

Hanzo y Danzo al darse cuenta de su clara desventaja decidieron huir.

En cuanto terminaron el ataque el rubio desactivo sus doujutsus y Nagato cayo desmallado por haber usado tanto cakra ya estaba en su límite, pero cuando Naruto y los demás trataron de ayudarlo, tuvieron que saltar para esquivar barias estacas de madera que se dirigían a ellos alejándolos del pelirrojo.

-Veo que por fin decidiste dar la cara niño de mami- dijo serio el rubio aparentemente a la nada.

**-JAJAJA, veo que pudiste notar mi presencia después de todo, no está nada mal mocoso- **dijo una espeluznante voz que parecía venir de todos lados, dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes a excepción de Naruto.

-Oye y ¿dime como rayos te llamas? o acaso tengo que llamarte simplemente niño de mami o prefieres Zetsu negro- dijo el rubio con curiosidad y algo de burla.

De repente del suelo al lado de Nagato comenzó a brotar una extraña silueta negra que tomo forma humanoide, no tenia rostro, solamente tenía unos ojos amarrillos sin esclerótica que parecían no tener vida acompañados por una siniestra sonrisa de dientes aserrados.

**-Muy bien mocoso, veo que por esa manera molesta en la que me llamaste debe significar que sabes algo de mí, bueno ya que estás tan interesado en saber cómo me llamo te lo diré… Mi nombre es Ishimaru Otsutsuki- **dijo el tercer hijo de Kaguya con molestia y orgullo, molestia por como lo llamo el rubio y orgullo por el nombre que le otorgo su amada madre.

-Con que Ishimaru uhh?, te queda bien considerando que tu eres la voluntad de Kaguya, pero aun así es poco original el que ella te hubiera dado ese nombre, aunque considerando que estaba a punto de ser sellada cuando te lo dio no habrá tenido tiempo de pensarlo- Dijo con burla el rubio.

(El nombre que le di a Zetsu negro es inventado, el por qué Naruto le hablo así se debe a que Ishi literalmente significa voluntad y maru es solo un sufijo empleado en los nombres de los hijos de los samuráis)

Ishimaru al escuchar como el ojiazul se burlaba del nombre que le dio su madre, se enfado pero supo mantener la calma ya que sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

**-No me interesa lo que pienses mocoso… Pronto te mostrare de lo que realmente soy capaz… pero por ahora solamente me limitare a cumplir con mi misión- **dijo el siniestro ser para luego extraerle sus ojos a Nagato.

Naruto y los amigos del pelirrojo al darse cuenta de esto trataron de ir en su ayuda pero del suelo surgieron unas raíces que inmovilizaron a Konan y a Yahiko, Naruto en cambio fue atrapado en el interior de cierto androide con cara en espiral.

-Veo que sobreviviste espiralito, entonces eso significa que el viejo fósil aun sigue con vida- dijo el rubio sin oponer resistencia alguna, por su parte Ishimaru ya tenía ambos ojos del pelirrojo.

-**Guruguru ya vámonos-** ordeno para luego hundirse en el suelo, seguido de su subordinado que aun tenia al rubio en su interior dejando a los tres huérfanos solos y vulnerables a un ataque ya que Nagato estaba inconsciente además de que había perdido sus ojos y tanto Konan como Yahiko estaban atrapados en las raíces.

De pronto vieron un enorme destello que los segó por un momento.

Minutos después en un lugar muy alejado de allí explícitamente una cueva, emergían Ishimaru seguido de Guruguru.

**-Eh recuperado tus ojos Madara, además te trajimos un pequeño obsequio- **dijo siniestramente entregándoles sus ojos al anciano, por su parte Gurugu abrió el espiral de su cabeza rebelando a Naruto.

Madara seguía casi igual que la última vez, solamente que esta vez tenia ambos ojos con el sharingan y que se encontraba conectado a un grupo de raíces las cuales estaban conectadas a múltiples capullos.

-Mmmm que detalle de su parte Ishimaru-sama, no debió haberse molestado- dijo el Uchiha con maldad mientras tomaba sus ojos.

-JAJAJA ¿Ishimaru-sama, desde cuando te doblegas ante alguien Madara-teme?- dijo burlonamente el rubio, pero el anciano solo lo ignoro y procedió a trasplantarse sus ojos.

Entonces pudo notar cómo es que el anciano se estaba manteniendo vivo –¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar el Tsukuyomi infinito en gente inocente para mantenerte vivo? Eres un desgraciado- grito enfadado el rubio.

-Tú me forzaste a hacer esto mocoso, además estos inútiles no son personas inocentes o es que acaso no recuerdas a los anbus de Kiri a los que no quisiste matar- dijo burlonamente el viejo hombre, quien ya tenía sus ojos originales.

Naruto solo se enfado más pero decidió mantener la calma para poder recaudar información, Madara por su parte comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos.

-Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo- (Invocación: Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior) grito el anciano mientras a su espalda comenzó a surgir el cascaron vacio del Juubi e inexplicablemente aun estaba conectado con el árbol con el rostro de Hashirama, inmediatamente unas raíces salieron de la estatua y se conectaron a Madara y a los capullos que antes servían como soporte vital del anciano.

-Ahora procederé a extraer todo tu chakra, estoy seguro que una vez que lo haga recuperare mi juventud, ya que tus reservas son anormalmente enormes ¿algunas últimas palabras antes de que te mate?- dijo el anciano burlonamente.

El rubio solo sonrió y contesto –De hecho si las tengo… Kage Bushin mas Sellos explosivos mas tres tontos son igual a boom- dijo burlonamente el ojiazul, los presentes estaban confundidos ante estas palabras pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo ya que el rubio comenzó a brillar ¡Boooommmm!

De regreso con los tres Huérfanos, estos ya se encontraban libres y totalmente recuperados frente a un rubio que sonreía ante los recuerdos de su clon.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de que me marche, no se preocupen por esos sujetos, no los molestaran mas ya que obtuvieron lo que querían y me encargue de ellos momentáneamente, como sea recuerda Nagato ahora que eh restaurado tus ojos podrás seguir usando el Rinnegan a pesar de que ya no tengas los ojos de Madara ya que te eh transferido mis habilidades para poder usarlo, eso quiere decir que podrás activarlo y desactivarlo sin problemas, también aumente tus reservas de chakra así como las de tus amigos y eh intensificado tus genes Uzumaki para que puedas usar técnicas propias del clan, recuerda que hay mas descendientes de Uzumakis en el mundo, así que tu deber es encontrarlos y ayudarlos, y sobre hallar la verdadera paz te aseguro que la encontraremos juntos dentro de unos años, espero jeje , nos vemos- entonces el rubio comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente como si se tratase de un fantasma hasta desaparecer por completo.

Naruto se hallaba flotando completamente desnudo en un lugar totalmente oscuro, solamente estaba él y nadie más, por alguna razón esto no le molestaba es mas sentía una reconfortante sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

-Así que esto se siente el no existir, pues la verdad no es tan malo como pensaba- decía el rubio para sí mismo.

De pronto vio un gran destello de luz que parecía llamarlo, el se dirigió hacia este lentamente hasta que lo toco, entonces este brillo con más fuerza para luego desparecer con el rubio.

En otro lugar

-Un poco más, puja, puja ya puedo ver la cabeza un último esfuerzo-

-¡Aaaaaaaa!- de repente los gritos de dolor cesaron para dar lugar al fuerte llanto de un bebe.

-Felicidades Kushina es un fuerte y sano niño- dijo la doctora de cabellos rubios junto a sus dos asistentes una pelinegra y una con unas marcas violetas en el rostro, con un bebe rubio de marcas en las mejillas siendo sostenido en los brazos de la doctora.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, también aclaro que Zetsu negro o Ishimaru será más fuerte que en la historia original, además de que habrán mas enemigos al nivel de Edo Madara y algunos incluso más fuertes, el resto de la conversación que tuvieron los huérfanos y Naruto lo mostrare más adelante mediante flash backs, espero que el cambio de estilo fuera de su agrado y que fuera más entendible, pronto modificare los capítulos anteriores, eso es todo por ahora hasta el siguiente capítulo que aun no eh planeado el nombre XD, hasta luego.


	5. Nuevo comienzo, sucesos inesperados

Hola a todos como han estado? XD aquí les traigo una nueva actualización del fic, ya eh actualizado los tres primeros capítulos espero que ahora sean más entendibles.

Ahora a responder reviews:

**sanada el tengu:** jeje tienes razón el viejo Salamandra dará problemas más adelante.

**Zafiro09: **Gracias me alegra que te gustara y si es una lástima que esos dos no murieran, y en cuanto a lo del rinnegan lo tendrá pero será la versión clásica y sobre no tener problemas la verdad que lo dudo ya que no quiero que la vida de Naruto sea como un jardín de rosas y sobre Naruko ya la tenía planeada jeje y ella será la hermana pequeña XD.

**Core Nakisawa: **jeje casi lo bueno empezara desde el próximo capítulo XD, y sobre la idea del fem poco habitual me gusto XD y ya tengo pensado a quien usare, pero será una sorpresa.

**CCSakuraforever: **jeje gracias y si la idea era evitar eso XD, son buenos títulos he tomado el segundo pero lo modifique un poco XD.

**Niknok19: **gracias XD me alegra que te gustara, y si lo del harem lo hice porque no se me podía decidir a quién poder elegir una pareja para el rubio XD.

** : **me alegra que te guste, y si la verdad es que pensé que sería un nombre apropiado y si habrá parejas y algunas serán muy interesantes XD.

**Wolfexgigax: **gracias jeje y si van a haber varios cambios y si nuestro protagonista ya ha nacido.

Eso es todo por ahora, sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo.

(Renuncia de derechos Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes y técnicas a acepción de los que yo invente)

Humano hablando: _-mmmmmmm-_

Humano pensando: -"mmmmmmm_"-_

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística hablando: _**mmmmmmmmm**_

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística pensando: _**"**_**mmmmmmmm**_**"**_

Comentario y o aclaraciones del autor (mmmmmm)

Técnicas: "mmmmmm" 

**Cap. 5 **"Nuevo comienzo, sucesos inesperados"

En algún lugar extraño se podía apreciar la figura de un enorme animal, parecía ser un zorro de 9 colas con pelaje naranja rojizo y de ojos rasgados de color rojo sangre con unas marcas negras en los labios y unas mas grandes alrededor de sus ojos que le llegaban hasta las orejas las cuales eran largas y puntiagudas, tenía varias estacas atravesadas en su cuerpo una por cada cola y una más grande en su pecho junto con varias cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto a una enorme roca inmovilizándolo de pies a cabeza.

**-Hoy es el día… espero que lo hayas hecho bien Naruto porque sino… te daré una paliza tan grande que cuando mueras ni el viejo será capaz de traerte de regreso-.**

Era un día tranquilo y pacifico en la aldea de Konoha, todas las personas tanto civiles como shinobis iban y venían en sus labores diarias, era un día común y corriente o eso es lo que creían todos ya que de normal no tenía nada.

En algún lugar de la aldea más específicamente en la oficina de cierto ex Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba hablando con varios shinobis, los líderes anbus y dos de sus alumnos.

-Como sabrán hoy es el día en que nacerá el hijo de Minato y Kushina según la información que me brindo ya saben quien, hoy habrá un posible ataque para apoderarse del Kyubi y destruir a la aldea con este, no sabemos si esta información es cierta o no pero no debemos arriesgarnos, así que lo mejor será mantener vigilado el lugar en el que se llevara el parto- dijo serio el viejo hokage.

-Tienes razón sensei pero… ¿Por qué no informamos de esto a Minato y Kushina? Pregunto el siempre inteligente Jiraiya.

-Muy simple, en la información esta especificado que no debemos informar a ninguno de los dos y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello ya que no debemos preocupar a Kushina durante el momento del parto porque ella tendrá que hacer un doble esfuerzo al dar a luz y tener que contener al biju en su interior, y el deber de Minato es mantener el sello intacto para que la bestia no escape- todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Sarutobi.

-Entiendo… muy bien ¿cómo nos dividiremos?- volvió a cuestionar el Sannin.

-Tsunade, Rin y la joven Shizune asistirán en el parto junto con mi esposa, Jiraiya tu ayudaras a Minato a mantener el sello y al Kyubi bajo control, además de que tu y las ya nombradas serán la última línea de defensa en caso de que los demás no pudiéramos contener a los intrusos- los nombrados asintieron ante esto, (Tsunade usa sus ropas clásicas, Rin lleva una chaleco rosa sin mangas y debajo de este lleva una camisa azul de mangas cortas una minifalda negra que le llega hasta medio muslo con unas medias de malla que pasan por debajo de esta y tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura con un peinado parecido al de Kushina y en su espalda tiene los dibujos de unas flores de loto de color blanco, Shizune lleva un kimono azul de mangas cortas con una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura y con una cinta también negra alrededor de su cuello y unas sandalias negras).

-Dan, Nawaki, Kakashi, Obito, Hitomi ustedes se encargaran de resguardar la entrada- los cinco también asintieron, estos se encontraban vestidos con el uniforme estándar de los Jounin de Konoha.

-En cuanto a los alrededores del lugar serán vigilados por varios equipos anbus, yo estaré en la cima del monte Hokage para contener al kyubi en caso de que sea liberado y lo utilicen para atacar la aldea, el resto de los shinobis se encargaran de evacuar a los civiles en caso de ataque, muy bien eso es todo por ahora pueden retirarse para prepararse para esta noche- dijo el anciano con vos firme, los presentes solo dieron un hai como respuesta y se marcharon para alistarse para el posible combate.

"Espero que esta información no sea real… pero lo que decía acerca de Orochimaru, de Danzo y su raíz… todo resulto ser cierto además está el asunto del rescate de Nawaki cuando era un niño y como supo sobre el asunto del "milagro", o sobre el paradero de Obito… si el ataque del Kyubi resulta ser verdad ya no habrá ninguna duda sobre esta información, entonces el clan Uchiha…"

Pasaron las horas, ya había llegado el momento del parto y todos se encontraban en sus posiciones asignadas, había sido un parto normal para ser el de una jinchuriki ya que el Kyubi se encontraba tranquilo ni si quiera durante los 10 meses de gestación no dio problemas y alrededor del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el parto no habían indicios de intrusos ni nada por el estilo.

En cuanto a Kakashi, Obito y Nawaki se encontraban algo… digamos traumados por los fuertes gritos de la pelirroja.

-Esto es lo más horrible que eh escuchado en mi vida- dijo el Uchiha a lo que los otros solo asintieron, Dan por su parte solo sonreía ante la forma de actuar de esos tres.

-Dan aun no entiendo cómo es que estas tan tranquilo, se que ya has sido padre pero yo también lo eh sido y aun no puedo estar tan calmado como tu- dijo algo ido el Senju, Hitomi por su parte estaba algo roja de la vergüenza pero por esta vez decidió dejar de lado las estupideces de su marido.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!- de repente los gritos de dolor cesaron para dar lugar al fuerte llanto de un bebe, haciendo que los hombres callaran y se pusieran en guardia al igual que Rin, ya que según el Sandaime el ataque se realizaría después del parto.

Dentro de la tienda se podía ver a una muy exhausta pelirroja respirando de manera agitada junto a su marido y al peliblanco.

-Felicidades Kushina es un fuerte y sano niño- dijo Tsunade junto con Rin y Shizune, con un bulto envuelto en sabanas en sus brazos.

Minato solo podía llorar de alegría mientras que Jiraiya tenía una sonrisa de orgullo, Tsunade lentamente puso el bulto en los brazos de Kushina quien también lloraba de alegría.

En sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejilla parecidas a bigotes, la pelirroja lo miro con mucho amor y con lagrimas en los ojos hablo.

-Hola Naruto… es un gusto poder conocerte al fin… yo soy tu kasaan- dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño quien al sentir el afecto y el calor de su madre solo pudo mirarla y dar una tímida sonrisa.

-Mira Minato ya somos padres- dijo la ojilila aun entre lagrimas mientras miraba a su esposo.

-Gracias Kushina, muchas gracias- fueron las palabras del rubio mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Minato esto aun no termina, debemos completar el sello, ya tendrás tiempo para agradecer a tu esposa pero por ahora tenemos algo que hacer- dijo serio Jiraiya a lo que el Yondaime solo asintió mientras Shizune y Rin se llevaban al pequeño quien lloro al verse separado de su madre.

No tardaron mucho en completar el sello ya que por alguna razón el biju se mantuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo y una vez terminado Minato abrazo a su esposa y no paraba de agradecerle, el sannin por su parte salió afuera para ver cómo iban las cosas.

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto serio el peliblanco.

-Ninguna por ahora Jiraiya-sama- respondió Hitomi algo seria.

-Ya veo… así que no toda la información que tuvimos resulto ser cierta pero aun así no deben de bajar la guardia-

-Hai- respondieron todos al unisonó.

**Mind Space**

Naruto se encontraba en un gran espacio en blanco sin nada a la vista excepto por el piso que parecía estar cubierto por agua.

-¿Dónde estoy? Se parece al lugar de mi mente donde solían estar los 9 y donde tuve mi primer encuentro con el viejo Rikudou-

De repente el ambiente pareció llenarse de un aire de muerte y frente al rubio la espectral figura del Shinigami se hizo presente.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Naruto- **saludo animadamente con su usual voz sepulcral.

-Tiene razón viejo Shinigami… por cierto podrías decirme donde estamos-

**-JAJAJA muy simple mocoso estamos dentro de tu mente- **respondió el dios de la muerte, el rubio se sorprendió ante esto.

-Pero cómo es posible creí que había dejado de existir- hablo con algo de duda.

-**No te preocupes mocoso, tu lograste nacer, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque Hagoromo y yo decidimos que cuando nacieras lo mejor sería sellar tu conciencia hasta que cumplieras tres años de edad, para que no tengas que pasar por eso de ser un bebe que no puede ir al baño ni limpiarse el trasero solo, descuida eh dejado una copia de tu conciencia pero sin ningún conocimiento, es decir como la de un bebe, en cuanto cumplas los tres años, tu recuperaras el control de tu cuerpo y la copia desaparecerá dejándote lo recuerdos y conocimientos de este.**

-Entiendo, en ese caso ¿Por qué no está aquí Kurama?-

-**Eso es porque con los cambios que hiciste al parecer naciste un año antes, además de que Madara tuvo que retrasar un poco sus planes, mi teoría es que el atacara el próximo año con el nacimiento de tus hermanos- **

-¿Her…manos?- pregunto dudoso.

-**Así es mocoso dentro de un año exactamente nacerán los gemelos Menma Uzumaki y Mito Uzumaki, tus hermanos- **Naruto estaba en shock ante lo revelado por el espíritu.

-¿Eso quiere decir que uno de ellos será el jinchuriki de Kurama y no yo?-

**-Francamente no lo sé, solo nos queda esperar- **

-Ya veo… oye viejo Shinigami ¿te puedes comunicar con Isobu?-

-¿**Si Naruto por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-**Tengo un plan para remediar esto, por eso necesito que le des un mensaje a Isobu y a Rin-

De regreso a la realidad

Al no ocurrir el ataque y estar reparado el sello la mayoría de los anbus se dispersaron y Jiraiya fue a informar a Sarutobi, mientras tanto en el interior de la tienda se podía apreciar a unos muy felices Minato y Kushina abrazando amorosamente a su primogénito.

-Estoy tan feliz Kushi-chan- dijo el Yondaime con alegría y orgullo.

-Lo sé Mina-kun, nuestro pequeño Naru-chan es muy hermoso- dijo la pelirroja entre lagrimas.

Se vieron interrumpidos por una tos fingida.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ahora que ya paso el peligro lo mejor sería que le realizara unos exámenes al pequeño- hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa y con un vos de mando con sus asistentes al sus costados, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera objetar algo, la rubia se había marchado con el pequeño en brazos mientras Rin y Shizune le hacían un chequeo a la peliroja.

-Todo está en orden Kushina-sama, solo debe descansar un poco, pronto Tsunade-sama les traerá al pequeño Naruto y podrán volver a casa- dijo la más joven, mientras que Rin tenía una charla con Isobu.

-"Muy bien, gracias Isobu, iré a informar al Sandaime de inmediato"-

-Lo siento Minato-sama, Kushina-sama debo retirarme por unos minutos, si necesitan algo pueden pedírselo a Shizune- la chica se marcho en un shunshin dejando algo confundidos a los presentes, pero decidieron ignorarlo ya que Tsunade ya había regresado con Naruto, pero la expresión seria en el rostro de la Sannin no decía nada bueno.

En la cima del monte Hokage se encontraban Jiraiya y Sarutobi hablando.

-Ya veo, así que la información no era cierta- dijo suspirando el anciano

-No lo sé sensei, no debemos confiarnos aun, después de todo acertó en todo lo demás, posiblemente se haya equivocado en la fecha pero aun así no debemos bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, además quien sabe, quizás Kushina tenga más hijos en adelante, recuerda que tanto ella y Minato son unos pervertidos reprimidos no creo que tarden mucho en tener más hijos- esto último lo dijo con u tono pervertido causando un suspiro del anciano después de todo su alumno ya no cambiaria, en otra parte más específicamente donde se encontraban Minato y Kushina ambos estornudaron, mientras que el primero se sentía apenado la pelirroja sentía muchos deseos de darle una paliza al peliblanco.

En eso apareció una bola de humo rebelando a una seria Rin.

-Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sama tengo un mensaje de ya saben quién- dijo seriamente ganándose la atención de ambos.

De regreso con Minato y los demás los presentes se encontraban muy serios, mientras el Yondaime trataba de consolar a su esposa quien lloraba amargamente.

-Tsunade-sama debe de haber alguna manera para ayudar a Naruto- dijo triste el Yondaime.

-Lo siento Minato… pero no hay forma de ayudarlo… lamentablemente tu hijo nació con su sistema de chakra completamente bloqueado es como si lo hubieran sellado pero eso es algo imposible, por lo tanto no podrá generarlo y no podrá tener entrenamiento shinobi- dijo seria la Sannin, ante esto la pelirroja solo lloro aun mas fuerte pero se repuso al instante y se la veía muy enojada.

-Todo es culpa de ese estúpido zorro, él le hizo algo a mi Naru-chan y ahora el no podrá ser shinobi y por lo tanto no podrá convertirse en Hokage como su tousan ni ser fuerte como su kaasan, es un maldito- dijo furiosa la Uzumaki.

Pasaron los días y tanto Minato como Kushina cuidaban y brindaban su amor al pequeño Naruto, que a pesar de no ser capaz de usar chacra era un niño muy sano, no paso mucho para que la Uzumaki volviera a quedar embarazada, pasaron los meses y pronto el día del parto llego que por pura casualidad o por cosas del destino coincidió con el día del cumpleaños de Naruto, todos procedieron de la misma manera en que lo hicieron con el nacimiento del rubio, solo que esta vez también se encontraban Miroku Senju hijo de Tsunade y Dan, el era un hombre alto de cabello rubio y largo hasta la espalda, tenia ojos azules y llevaba el uniforme jounin estándar con una pañoleta azul atada en su cabeza, unos guantes sin dedos con placas de metal con el símbolo del clan Senju y su banda con el símbolo de Konoha la tenia atada en su brazo izquierdo y que Shizune no estaba ya que ella quedo al cuidado de Naruto y de Hinami la hija de Nawaki y Hitomi, todo había salido sin complicaciones y los gemelos estaban siendo revisados por Tsunade y Rin hasta que…

De repente se escucharon barias explosiones alrededor del lugar y del suelo comenzaron a salir varias raíces que inmovilizaron a los que se encontraban en el interior para luego absorber el chakra de todos lentamente.

-Pero que está pasando- grito Minato mientras intentaba soltarse mientras se escuchan lentos pasos que venían desde afuera de la carpa junto con los llantos de los bebes.

En el exterior no se encontraban nada bien ya que en cuanto ocurrieron las explosiones ellos fueron puestos bajo un poderoso genjutsu que ni si quiera los Uchihas ni Kakashi fueron capaces de salir con el Mangekyo Sharingan.

En el interior la figura yacía presente con los bebes en brazos, era un hombre completamente encapuchado y solo se podía ver una extraña mascara blanca con grabados de flamas negras, en los orificios de la máscara donde estaban sus ojos se podía apreciar el Sharigan.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos Yondaime Hokage Minato, Jiraiya el Sannin- hablo con una voz gruesa y distorsionada por la máscara.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Yo no soy nadie, yo solo soy quien llevara al mundo a la verdadera paz y soy quien destruirá Konoha con el poder del Kyubi- dijo arrogante

-Estás loco, si hay un camino hacia la paz no es este- hablo esta vez Minato.

-Ustedes no pueden comprender… porque aun no han sufrido el verdadero dolor ni tampoco han sentido el poder del odio… pero no se preocupen yo me encargare de que ustedes puedan sentirlo para que así puedan comprender- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kushina.

-Alejate de ella maldito y libera a los niños- dijo una seria Tsunade quien valiéndose de su fuerza pudo liberarse de las raíces y de un tirón arranco las ataduras de Minato y de Jiraiya.

-Con gusto- dijo mientras arrojaba a ambos niños al aire causando que todos mirara hacia arriba que fue aprovechado por el enmascarado para noquear a Jiraiya con un potente golpe en la nuca, para luego mirar a los ojos de Tsunade atrapándola en un genjutsu, Minato valiéndose de su habilidad dio un salto al aire para atrapar a los niños, pero cuando los tuvo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que las mantas de estos tenían varios sellos explosivos lo que lo forzó a tener que usar el Hirashin desapareciendo en un destello dorado con los gemelos.

-Muy bien al fin me deshice de los estorbos- dijo con malicia mientras sujetaba a Kushina para luego desaparecer ambos en un extraño espiral junto con ella.

En alguna cabaña alejada de la aldea todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que se pudo ver un extraño destello dorado que se genero en su interior seguido del salto de alguien por una de las ventanas del sitio que exploto en cuanto el individuo ya se encontraba afuera con dos bebes en brazos un niño y una niña.

-Maldición, todo fue una distracción para llevarse a Kushina- dijo serio y molesto Minato, para luego desaparecer en un destello dorado junto con sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en la finca Namikaze que se encontraba algo alejada de la aldea, Shizune se encontraba cuidando a Naruto y Hinami.

Hinami era una niña de dos años con el cabello negro atado en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color, llevaba una falda negra y una remera blanca con el símbolo del clan Senju al frente y el del clan Uchiha en su espalda.

Ambos niños se encontraban jugando tranquilamente mientras eran observados por Shizune quien se distrajo un momento al ver el kunai de tres puntas que colgaba del techo, de pronto un gran destello dorado la encegueció, en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos pudo ver al Yondaime con dos pequeños en brazos.

-Shizune-san estamos bajo ataque, por favor cuida de los niños- ordeno Minato.

-Hai Minato-sama, no se preocupe yo cuidare de ellos- dijo mientras tomaba a los gemelos, el rubio solo asintió y desapareció nuevamente usando su jutsu.

A las afueras de Konoha se encontraban el enmascarado y Kushina quien se encontraba atada a unas rocas por una especie de sello, ella gritaba de dolor mientras era rodeada por el chakra del biju que se resistía a salir.

**Mind space**

Kushina se encontraba muy cansada frente al norme zorro que aun era contenido por el sello que estaba por romperse en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres maldito zorro? acaso quieres burlarte porque estas a punto de ser liberado- dijo entre jadeos la pelirroja.

**-Cállate cabeza de tomate y escucha lo que tengo que decir- **hablo molesto el kitsune, la pelirroja estaba extrañada ante la actitud de su inquilino pero decidió guardar silencio para ver qué es lo que quería decirle.

-**Escúchame bien Kushina, el sello no resistirá mucho seré libre y ese maldito Uchiha intentara controlarme, en cuanto salga tu morirás pero hay una forma de salvarte, te dejare algo de mi chakra eso te mantendrá con vida lo suficiente para que puedas recibir ayuda médica, pero para que tu cuerpo no sufra daños, deberás abrir el sello y dejarme salir o sino podrías morir- **la pelirroja estaba confundida pero decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti después de lo que le hiciste a mi Naru-chan?- dijo molesta y desconfiada.

**-Estúpida cabeza de tomate yo jamás haría algo para dañar a Naruto, es más si quiero ayudarte no es por ti es por él, porque o quiero que sufra por no tener una madre- **rugió molesto el biju de 9 colas, Kushina estaba confundida pero después pensó en Naruto, Menma y Mito asi que decidió aceptar la ayuda del kitsune.

-Muy bien qué debo hacer?- pregunto con determinación.

**-Solo toca mi mano y te transferiré un poco de mi chakra, después deberás abrir el sello- **hablo mientras extendía su mano al frente.

En el exterior el enmascarado estaba teniendo problemas para romper el sello.

-Maldición esto está tomando más tiempo del que esperaba, a te paso el Yondaime llegara antes de que pueda sacar a la bestia- hablo molesto el enmascarado utilizando mas chakra para romper el sello hasta que por fin lo logro o eso creía causando que el biju saliera e inmediatamente uso su sharingan para controlarlo.

-Muy bien Kyubi aplasta a tu antigua contenedor- ordeno él enmascarado a lo que el zorro obedeció sin objeciones, pero cuando la pata del biju estaba por aplastar a la pelirroja apareció Minato en un destello amarillo y salvo a la ojivioleta marchándose ambos usando el Hirashin para escapar.

-Mmmm no importa ahora iré a destruir esa sucia aldea- dijo el Uchiha mientras se marchaba en ese extraño espiral apareciendo en el centro de la aldea y empezó a hacer unos sellos manuales.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- grito poniendo su mano en el suelo invocando al Kyubi que con un potente rugido cargado de chakra destruyo una gran parte de la aldea.

Minato y Kushina aparecieron en la finca Namikaze frente a Shizune y los niños.

-Minato-sama, Kushina-sama ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto preocupada la pelinegra al ver el estado de la pelirroja.

-Nos ataco un Uchiha, a liberado al Kyubi es probable que se dirijan hacia la aldea, por favor Shizune necesito que trates a Kushina, ya que el haberle extraído su biju podría causarle la muerte- dijo el Hokage con dolor.

-Muy bien Minato-sama… Kusina-sama vamos a su habitación para que pueda tratarla sus hijos están allí- dijo la pelinegra mientras que con ayuda de Minato llevaron a la pelirroja a la habitación donde yacían dormidos Menma y Mito en la cama mientras que Naruto y Hinami jugaban en el piso.

Rápidamente recostaron a Kushina en la cama quien se abrazo a los pequeños mientras Shizune se preparaba para tratarla, Minato por su parte se preparaba para la batalla colocándose un chaleco Jounin y su capa blanca con flamas rojas en los bordes y con la palabra Yondaime Hokage escritas en la espalda.

-Gracias Minato, gracias por traerme con mis hijos- dijo entre lagrimas la pelirroja.

El rubio ante esto solo asintió con una expresión de tristeza y con una lagrima recorriéndole el rostro que él secó con su manga.

-Kushina yo volveré enseguida y podremos ser una familia feliz, por favor Shizune cuida de ella y de los niños- dijo el rubio para luego desparecer en un destello dorado dejando a las dos mujeres y a los pequeños.

Minato apareció sobre el monte Hokage específicamente sobre el tallado en piedra de su rostro, el kyubi al verlo comenzó a reunir unas extrañas burbujas de chakra azul y rojo en su boca formando una enorme esfera de energía negra para después lanzarla en contra del rubio que al ver el ataque realizo varios sellos de manos y extendió uno de sus kunais especiales al frente.

-Jikukan Kekkai- (Barrera de Espacio-Tiempo) grito mientras del kunai emergía una barrera con varios sellos a la que la técnica dio de lleno, pero al impactar la bijudama fue tele transportada muy lejos de la aldea.

Minato se preparaba para ir en contra del biju, pero a su espalda apareció el enmascarado tratando de tomarlo desprevenido, pero el rubio se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se dio vuelta con su kunai para asesinar al Uchiha pero extrañamente el kunai y la mano de Minato lo atravesaron como si fuese un fantasma, en cuanto la mano del rubio termino de pasar el enmascarado lo sujeto y usando su jutsu espacio tiempo empezó a absorber al rubio quien rápidamente uso el Hirashin para tele transportarse a algún lugar lejos de la aldea cancelando el jutsu del enmascarado

-Muy bien hecho Yondaime, no esperaba menos del grandioso relámpago amarillo- dijo en burla el Uchiha mientras se colocaba unos grilletes en las manos atados con una larga cadena en ambos.

-Ya conozco el poder del Kamui despues de todo dos de mis alumnos pueden usarlo- dijo serio el Hokage.

-Ya veo, de seguro te encuentras algo débil después de haber tratado inútilmente mantener el sello que contenía a la bestia, además del hecho de que usaste muchas veces tu Hirashin e incluso desviaste una bijudama- dijo con soberbia el enmascarado.

-Tal vez, pero no tanto como tú, ya que gastaste mucho chakra para tratar de apartarnos de Kushina, y de seguro gastaste aun más intentando romper el sello y también controlando a la bestia- dijo el rubio en burla y con una sonrisa.

-Basta de charla pelea Yondaime- grito furioso lanzándose contra el rubio quien hizo lo mismo co su kunai en mano.

Cuando estaba por conectar el golpe nuevamente traspaso al enmascarado quedando atrapado entre las cadenas pero logro liberarse usando el Hirashin.

"Maldición, si sigo así terminare siendo derrotado… parece que para tocar a alguien debe volver todo su cuerpo solido solo tengo que buscar la forma de agarrarlo desprevenido…. Lo tengo" pensó el Yondaime mientras se alejaba a una distancia segura y reunía chakra en su mano formando una esfera azul.

Nuevamente se lanzó hacia el Uchiha quien hizo lo mismo pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Minato lanzo uno de sus kunais de tres puntas contra su oponente al que nuevamente atravesó pero esto fue planeado por el oji azul ya que en cuanto el enmascarado se volvió solido para atraparlo el uso el Hirashin para aparecer sobre él y usar su técnica.

-Rasengan- grito Minato mientras impactaba su poderosa técnica en su oponente hundiéndolo en el suelo, pero no termino allí ya que al instante coloco un sello en el enmascarado quitándole el control del biju.

Mientras tanto en la aldea Sarutobi y Jiraiya con ayuda de Gamabunta y de Enma que ya estaba recuperado mantenían ocupado al biju mientras que Tsunade y Rin se encargaban de los heridos con ayuda de Katsuyu mientras que todos los shinobis evacuaban a los civiles.

De repente el biju quedo estático como si esperara algo el solo observaba a su alrededor, cosa que confundió a los dos hombres y a sus respectivas invocaciones.

-Parece que Minato lo logro- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

-Asi parece, como decía la información en cuanto el atacante pierda el control el biju detendrá su ataque, aunque yo esperaría que huyera pero solo se queda allí como si esperara algo o a alguien- hablo el anciano Hokage.

-Aun así no debemos arriesgarnos debemos levantar una barrera de protección por lo menos hasta que llegue Minato- dijo serio el Sannin.

-Muy bien me encargare de eso- dijo el anciano mientras hacia unas posiciones te mano.

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu-(Jutsu Clon de sombra) haciendo que aparecieran tres clones los cuales se posicionaron en distintas partes alrededor del biju junto con el original formando un cuadrado para luego hacer unos sellos de mano en perfecta coordinación.

-Ninpo: Shisekiyojin-(Arte Ninja: Formación de los Cuatro Soles Rojos) dijeron al unisonó mientras juntaban sus manos y aparecía una enorme barrera de color rojo encerrando al Biju en un perfecto cuadrado.

En eso cayo un kunai de tres puntas para luego con un destello apareciera el Yondaime

-Hasta que por fin llegas Minato- hablo el sannin.

-Lo siento sensei pero tuve problemas para detener al intruso veo que ya tienen al Kyubi bajo control- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si extrañamente se ah mantenido quieto desde que se libro del control del Uchiha, pero no debemos arriesgarnos será mejor que lo selles, te recomiendo que no lo agás en Kushina por que podría ser peligroso para ella- dijo el peliblanco sabiamente.

-Tiene razón Jiraiya-sensei, lo mejor sería sellarlo en un bebe, creo que tendré que usar a los gemelos- dijo con pesar el rubio.

-Si tal vez pero te recomiendo que lo hagas en Naruto ya que el tener un biju en su interior podría hacer que pueda usar chakra- dijo el peliblanco tratando de convencer a su alumno para que sellara al biju en el primogénito del rubio.

-Es una buena idea sensei pero no creo que el cuerpo de Naruto aguante todo ese chakra, quizás deba de sellar el cuerpo y alma del Kyubi en su interior y repartir su chakra entre Menma y Mito- dijo el rubio con algo de esperanza y tristeza, esperanza porque su hijo podría usar chakra y tristeza por lo que haría con sus hijos.

-Bien pensado, lamentablemente es lo único que podemos hacer… así que serán un Jinchuriki y dos Pseudo-Jinchurikis- hablo serio el peliblanco a lo que su alumno solo asintió y se marcho en busca de sus hijos.

De regreso a la finca Namikaze, la ex Jinchuriki Uzumaki se encontraba mejor solo algo cansada, estaba con los gemelos en brazos siendo acompañada por Shizune, Naruto y Hinami, ella se encontraba preocupada por su esposo y sus amigos que estaban batallando.

Un destello amarillo iluminó la habitación rebelando al esposo de la pelirroja causando que esta se alegrara pero al ver la expresión seria de este se preocupo.

-Minato ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Todo salió bien Kushina el Kyubi se ha calmado y está siendo contenido en una barrera por Sarutobi-sama y gracias a Tsunade y a Rin la mayoría de los habitantes se han salvado pero…- hablo en vos baja y pausada.

-¿Pero qué Minato?- pregunto aun más preocupada que antes.

-Pero debemos sellar al kyubi para evitar problemas, y eh decidido sellar su cuerpo y alma dentro de Naruto y dividir su chakra entre Menma y Mito- dijo algo angustiado pero con determinación ya que él sabía que era lo correcto.

-Pero que estás diciendo Minato no puedes hacer eso- dijo exaltada la mujer –debe de haber otra forma, puedes sellarlo en mi nuevamente o también puedes elegir a cualquier otro niño- estaba siendo irracional pero no quería ese destino para sus hijos.

-Lo siento Kushina pero no hay otra forma, si lo vuelvo a sellar en ti es probable que no lo resistas y mueras, en cambio como podría pedirle a un padre que sacrifique a sus hijos teniendo a los míos, sería injusto poner ponerme por encima de alguien más, además de que existe la posibilidad de que con el sellado Naruto pueda usar chakra, ellos se volverán muy fuertes algún día, y sé que podrán controlar ese poder, no siempre estaré para proteger a la aldea es por eso que tenemos que hacer fuertes a nuestros hijos y enseñarles a usar su poder- hablo con seriedad y seguridad.

-Muy bien Minato pero prométeme que estarán bien- se había resignado aunque le doliera en el alma, ella sabía que era lo mejor.

-Te lo prometo- dijo con seguridad para tomar a Mito y Mema en sus brazos mientras que la pelirroja tomaba a Naruto y se sujetaba de su esposo para después desaparecer ambos en un destello amarillo dejando a una sorprendida Shizune con una dormida Hinami.

La familia Namikaze apareció en el sitio donde se estaba conteniendo al kitsune, Sarutobi al ver esto abrió una entrada en la barrera para que pudieran pasar.

Una vez al frente del biju que solo los observaba Minato invoco tres pedestales en los que coloco a los niños Naruto estaba en el medio, Mito a su derecha y Menma a su izquierda y procedió a realizar unos sellos de mano, Kushina se dio cuenta de la técnica que iba a utilizar su esposo y trato de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde ya había terminado de hacer los sellos y uniendo sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria realizo la técnica.

-Shiki Fuin- (Sello de la Parca) grito mientras a su espalda se formaba la figura fantasmal del Shinigami pero por alguna razón el espíritu no se había conectado al alma de Minato, pero lo que dejo perplejo al rubio fue…

**-¿Por qué me has invocado Humano?-** hablo dejando sorprendidos tanto a Minato como a Kushina, ya que se suponía que el Shinigami jamás había hecho tal cosa ya que solo se invocaba su poder y este siempre se encontraba a disposición del invocador, solo en escritos antiguos del clan Uzumaki habían podido invocar al espíritu completo, pero Minato no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo ya que recordó que en los escritos también decía que era alguien muy impaciente.

-Shinigami-sama, necesito que por favor selle el chakra ying del Kyubi en mi hija Mito, el chakra yang en mi hijo Menma y el cuerpo y espíritu del biju en mi hijo Naruto-

**-Sabes cuál es el precio por esto humano-** dijo serio el espíritu.

-Si Shinigami-sama y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo- dijo con determinación el rubio.

**-Muy bien entonces voy a hacerlo- **dijo el espíritu.

Este se elevó para tocar la frente del kitsune, que en cuanto fue tocado brillo de un color blanco mientras su cuerpo se reducía de tamaño y cambiaba de forma quedando tres esferas en la palma del Shinigami una esfera negra que fue introducida en Menma, una esfera blanca que fue introducida en Mito y una esfera roja que fue introducida en Naruto.

-**Ya esta echo Yondaime, por esta vez dejare que te quedes con tu vida pero o habrá una próxima vez- **dijo amenazante el Shinigami para empezar a desvanecerse.

**Mind Space**

Naruto se encontraba solo y completamente aburrido hace unos momentos el Shinigami se había marchado dejando al rubio sin nada que hacer.

Hasta que pudo ver una esfera roja que apareció de repente frente a él que al instante brillo con una intensa luz roja que al disiparse rebelo a un enorme zorro de unos tres metros de altura de pelaje naranja rojizo con nueve colas en su espalda.

**-Ha pasado tiempo Naruto- **hablo el kitsune con una voz gruesa.

-Tienes razón Kurama ha pasado mucho tiempo aunque te ves más pequeño- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

**-Es lo que ocurre cuando le extraen todo su chakra a un biju- **dijo molesto el Kitsune.

-JAJAJA, vaya que gracioso JAJAJA- se burlaba el rubio.

**-Callata mocoso idiota- **grito enfurecido el biju.

-Bueno, bueno ya cálmate bola de pelos, sabes estoy algo aburrido y tenemos dos largos años para hablar, así que por qué no me cuentas algunas historias sobre ti y del mundo ninja para entretenernos- dijo con una sonrisa zorruda que fue correspondida de la misma manera por el biju.

Muy bien esto fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sé que es algo largo pero era necesario para que tuviera más sentido, no quise profundizar mucho en los personajes por que abría alargado demasiado el capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se titulara "Vida en familia, el despertar de Naruto", entre otras cosas les aviso que la Zanpakutou de Naruto constara de dos espíritus ósea dos espadas y que cuando despierte el Shikai se quedara así es decir que cuando libere ambas armas no volverán a su forma sellada, las formas de ambas serán distintas pero eso lo rebelare más adelante y también los espíritus, en cuanto a invocaciones ya que Naruto tendrá el Rinnegan hare que tenga varias invocaciones, si tienen alguna sugerencia en cuanto a cuales podrían ser soy todo oídos también podrían decirme posibles habilidades que tengan estas invocaciones, el Harem hasta ahora estará compuesto por Hinata, Anko, Ino, Karin, Tayuya, Ayame, fem Haku, Kimiko, Hinami, Yugao y otro personaje con cambio de sexo que rebelare más adelante esas serán por ahora, desde el capitulo que viene al final pondré información sobre personajes y sus habilidades, si tienen algún consejo, critica o sugerencia serán bien recibidas y veré si puedo llevarlas a cabo o no, en fin sin nada más que decir me despido cortésmente XP hasta la próxima, nos leemos luego XD.


	6. Vida en familia, el despertar de Naruto

Hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva actualización disculpen que tardara tanto en subirlo, tengo algunos problemas con mi teclado lo cual dificulto que pudiera escribir más rápido además de que esta semana me la pase estudiando para varios exámenes lo que me quito mucho tiempo, las invocaciones ya las tengo definidas y las iré revelando con el tiempo, no hay mucha acción en el capitulo pero desde mi punto de vista es un buen capitulo, pero se lo dejo en opinión de ustedes, leí el nuevo capítulo del manga y la verdad es que Sasuke la cago, tenía planeado convertirlo en un Sasuke diferente pero parece que nunca va a cambiar, solo por eso le daré una muy mala vida kukuku, y se volverá uno de los malos, la pregunta es como XD yo ya lo tengo pensado, pero lo revelare más adelante y lo siento fans del emo vengador pero espero que Naruto lo mate en el manga.

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Core Nakisawa: **gracias por tus ánimos XD, y si la verdad que tienes razón con lo del fem poco común y sobre la originalidad, quizás ponga a más de uno pero eso está por verse XD.

**alex012: **aquí esa la continuación XD.

**sanada el tengu: **son te preocupes por eso, a mí tampoco me gustan esas historias, la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de leer fics de Naruto con malos hermanos y malos padres, en mi fic serán una familia unida y cariñosa XD.

**Cijay:** estoy de acuerdo contigo, no tenía planeado a una familia de arrogantes, prefiero una buena familia para Naruto se la merece XD.

** : **jeje yo también me mate de risa escribiendo esa parte XD, en cuanto a las invocaciones que me enviaste por pm están muy buenas, ya agregue algunas al repertorio.

**Zafiro09:** me alegra que te gustara, y lo de Kurama el recuperara su chakra con el tiempo, en cuanto a lo de los clanes, Naruto si será el líder pero habrá ciertos acontecimientos que afectaran en eso, sobre avisar a Sarutobi me pareció conveniente que lo hiciera para poder realizar varios cambios XD, me gusto la idea de agregar a Wendy al harem, ya veré como la agrego XD.

**caballerooscuro117: **gracias, son buenas ideas veré que puedo hacer con ellas y sobre Mito quizás la agregue, aun estoy viéndolo.

**CCSakuraforever: **me alegra que te gustara, tienes razón con lo del elemento YingYang y sobre tus sugerencias para invocaciones son buenas, tomare algunas en cuenta

**Wolfexgigax: **me alegra que te gustara, y sobre Ayame yo también pienso lo mismo XD.

**stecko741: **gracias, aquí está la continuación.

En fin sin nada más que decir aquí está el capitulo.

(Renuncia de derechos Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes y técnicas a acepción de los que yo invente)

Humano hablando: _-_mmmmmmm_-_

Humano pensando: -"mmmmmmm"-

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística hablando: **mmmmmmmmm**

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística pensando: **"mmmmmmmm"**

Comentario y o aclaraciones del autor (mmmmmm)

Técnicas: "mmmmmm" 

**Cap. 6 **"Vida en familia, el despertar de Naruto"

Era la tarde en Konoha, todo era tranquilo y pacifico, hoy exactamente se cumplían 6 años desde el ataque del Kyubi y la mayoría de los habitantes tanto civiles como shinobis se preparaban para el gran festival conmemorativo para honrar a los caídos y celebrar la victoria del Yondaime las personas iban y venían todas perdidas en sus pensamientos.

En alguna parte de la zona de entrenamiento N° 44, también conocida como "El Bosque de la Muerte", se podía observar a dos personas enfrentarse en un feroz combate de espadas se trataban de una joven de cabello violeta de unos 14 años aproximadamente y de un niño pelinegro con mechones rojos de unos 7 años, un corte horizontal realizado por el niño fácilmente esquivado, seguido de una patada ascendente detenida fácilmente por la hoja de la katana de la mujer, que el pelinegro usó como punto de apoyo para saltar a una distancia segura.

-Has mejorado mucho Naruto-kun- hablo la peli violeta mientras enfundaba su espada.

Efectivamente el habilidoso espadachín se trataba de nuestro ex rubio héroe, aun conservaba las marcas de su rostro, y sus ojos seguían siendo azules solamente que estos eran de un tono más oscuro y profundo que el que solía tener, además de tener la pupila rasgada dándole un aspecto felino, llevaba unos pantalones de tela negros, unas sandalias ninja azules, junto con una camisa negra de mangas cortas con los remolinos del clan Uzumaki en las mangas, pero estos eran de color azul y en la espalda tena un dibujo de una luna llena, con la funda de su espada atada en el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

-Muchas gracias Yugao-chan, todo se debe a tu entrenamiento- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba su espada en su funda, sonrojando a la mujer por su manera cariñosa de referirse a ella.

Yugao era una joven muy hermosa y de piel pálida, su cabello purpura era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura con un flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos eran de iris negro y pupilas marrones de gran tamaño, portaba el uniforme anbu reglamentario junto con una guarda en su espalda para su katana y una máscara blanca de gato en su cintura.

-Oye… ¿Qué paso con Yugao-sensei?- dijo fingiendo molestia aun sonrojada.

-Bueno tu misma lo dijiste hoy es nuestro último día de entrenamiento, así que pienso que llamarte Yugao-chan desde ahora sería mejor- esta vez su sonrisa se volvió más grande causando un sonrojo más fuerte en la peli violeta.

-Muchas gracias por todos este tiempo de entrenamiento Yugao-chan- hablo de nuevo con una sonrisa un poco más serena.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo, es lo menos que podía hacer después de…- cada vez hablaba más bajo hasta que ya no pudo continuar.

-No fue tu culpa Yugao-chan… Fui yo quien se alejo demasiado, además lo que ocurrió ese día causo que mi chakra pudiera despertar más rápido- dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

-Pero Naruto-kun… era mi deber cuidarte y te falle… no merezco tu perdón- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

El rubio no respondió y solo abrazo a la joven anbu, lo que causo que esta comenzara a llorar mientras respondía al abrazo y el oji azul acariciaba su espalda y su cabello.

-No hay nada que perdonar Yugao-chan, deja de llorar por favor, te vez más linda cuando sonríes- susurro a la anbu que ya había dejado de llorar pero aun así no quería soltarlo mientras sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos sin moverse ni decir nada, mientras el rubio se perdía en sus recuerdos.

**Flash back**

Se podían apreciar a un pequeño Naruto de unos 4 años junto a sus padres y a una Yugao de 11 años con su traje de anbu y su máscara puesta.

-Naru-chan queremos presentarte a alguien- hablo Kushina cariñosamente a su hijo mayor, quien miraba a la enmascarada.

-Ella es Neko es una de mis mejores anbus y se encargara de protegerte cuando nosotros no estemos cerca- esta vez fue Minato quien hablo, el pequeño rubio se acerco curiosamente a la pelilila que se puso en cuclillas para igualar la altura del pequeño.

-Mucho gusto Naruto-sama- hablo amigable y con respeto mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo.

-El gusto es mío Neko-chan- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruda mientras estrechaba la mano de la anbu.

"Es muy amable y cortes, sin mencionar que se ve tan lindo con esas marcas en su rostro y esos profundos ojos azules… ¿Pero que estoy pesando?, el solo tiene 4 años además es el hijo del Hokage, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso" pensaba Yugao con un tenue sonrojo que por suerte nadie noto gracias a su máscara.

-Tousan ¿Por qué Neko-chan tiene que protegerme?- pregunto curioso el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven.

-Veras Naruto la razón de esto es porque tanto tu madre como yo tenemos muchos enemigos dentro y fuera de la aldea y ellos o se atreverían a atacarnos a nosotros porque somos muy fuertes, pero eso no los deja fuera de peligro ni a ti ni a tus hermanos, es por eso que eh asignado a Neko-chan para que te proteja- respondió amable y tranquilo el rubio mayor.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Por qué a mis hermanos no les diste un alguien que los cuide?- pregunto dudoso el pequeño.

-Bueno Naru-chan eso se debe a que como tus hermanos son más pequeños debemos prestarles más atención y estoy segura de que no te gustaría estar todo el tiempo encerrado y no podríamos cuidar de los 4 al mismo tiempo por eso es que tu padre la pidió a Neko-san que se encargará de protegerte- esta vez fue Kushina quien hablo.

-Entiendo, en ese caso- hablo mientras miraba a la peli violeta –espero que podamos ser buenos amigos Neko-chan- dijo con una sonrisa causando un nuevo sonrojo en la anbu.

**Time skip**

1 año y unos meses después, exactamente el día en que cumplían años Naruto y los gemelos y por lo tanto era el día del gran festival, se podía observar a una anbu de cabello lila saltar entre los techos de la aldea buscando a alguien.

"¿Dónde estás Naruto? ¿Cómo es posible que un niño de 5 años haya logrado burlarme? Solo espero que este bien" pensó muy preocupada Yugao.

Aparentemente el rubio se había fugado para comprarles unos regalos a sus hermanos y decidió no decirle nada a su guardiana.

En otro sitio alejado de la aldea se podía ver a un joven Naruto huir por su vida con unas bolsas en mano, llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo y estaba demasiado cansado, si no lograba perder a sus perseguidores estaría perdido.

"¿Por qué?" pensó el rubio.

-¡Atrapen al demonio!- se escucho un vos a lo lejos seguido del ruido de múltiples pasos.

"¿Por qué?, creí que esta vez sería diferente" se volvió a preguntar mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡Que no escape!- se escucho otro grito mientras que los pasos se oían más cerca.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odian tanto? Yo no les hice nada malo" se pregunto una vez más, antes de tropezarse con una rama y caer torciéndose el tobillo.

-¡Allí esta, agárrenlo!- ordeno uno de su perseguidores al verlo en el suelo.

Naruto levantó la mirada para poder ver a sus perseguidores que se trataba de un grupo de unos 30 aldeanos aproximadamente, el los miro y hablo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando aparentemente a la nada.

Los aldeanos no respondieron y se lanzaron en contra del rubio.

Yugao cada vez estaba más preocupada no encontraba al oji azul por ninguna parte, hasta que escucho a dos aldeaos hablar.

-Oye date prisa o llegaremos tarde para poder presenciar la muerte del demonio- hablo uno de los individuos.

-Si si ya no perdamos tiempo, apropósito ¿en donde se habrá metido?- pregunto el otro sujeto, Yugao por su parte ya se había dado cuenta de quien hablaban así que decidió guardar silencio para conocer el paradero del rubio.

-La última vez que lo vi, el mocoso esaba huyendo hacia el lado norte a las afueras de la aldea, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa, hay que aprovechar que en estos momentos no se encuentra bajo el cuidado del Yondaime- respondió, pero antes de que pudieran marcharse fueron noqueados por la peli violeta que estaba completamente furiosa y se marcho a toda velocidad hacia la dirección indicada.

En la finca Namikaze, Kushina se hallaba realizando los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus pequeños, ignorante de lo que le estaba ocurriendo al mayor de estos, por su parte Minato se encontraba en la torre Hokage junto con su asistente Dan mientras se enfrentaban al peor enemigo de cualquier Kage…

-Maldito papeleo, de haber sabido que el ser Hokage implicaba tener que lidiar con esto a diario hubiera rechazado el puesto- se quejo el rubio.

-Calma Hokage-sama, no es para tanto- hablo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices, la verdad desearía que ocurriera algo en este momento para poder librarme de este tormento por un rato- volvió a quejarse el Hokage, pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiera contestar un anbu irrumpió en la oficina.

-Hokage-sama, hay un problema, es Naruto-sama- hablo alarmado el anbu causando que ambos hombres se pusieran serios.

De regreso con Naruto, este no se encontraba para nada bien, se encontraba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre sus ropas estaban completamente destrozadas, tenia múltiples moretones y raspones además de varias cortadas en los brazos y piernas junto con 3 puñaladas en el estomago un gran corte en el hombro derecho y una estaca atravesándole el pecho, justo en el pulmón derecho, estaba blanco como una hoja por perder tanta sangre y respiraba forzadamente, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y él lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera Kurama podía curarlo en su totalidad ya que se encontraba limitado por el sello, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlo vivo pero solo era cuestión de tempo.

"Por qué tengo que pasar por esto de nuevo? Creí que esta vez sería diferente ¿Por qué me odian? Yo no les eh hecho nada" pensaba el rubio al borde de la inconsciencia mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro mezclándose con su sangre.

**-Que patético, ni siquiera puedes vencer a esos aldeanos- **dijo con decepción una voz desconocida.

**-Y se supone que tú eres nuestro maestro no me hagas reír eres solo un debilucho – **hablo una segunda voz con desprecio.

El rubio estaba confundido ya que no sabía de donde provenían esas voces.

**-Levántate y pelea/levántate y asesínalos a todos-** hablaron ambas voces al mismo tiempo confundiendo al rubio por lo que le pedían ya que él no estaba en condiciones de pelear ni siquiera podía levantarse.

**Mind Space**

Naruto se encontraba en un extraño lugar, no había nada allí, era solo un enorme sitio en blanco, estaba muy confundido y aun conservaba sus heridas por lo que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Una enorme columna de fuego emergió del suelo tomando la forma de la silueta de una enorme ave en llamas, estaba completamente echa de fuego y no se podía distinguir como era en realidad.

Y la sombra que proyecta el rubio se extendió y un ser amorfo emergió de esta, al igual que con el ave no se podía distinguir como era en realidad.

**-¿Quieres vivir?-** pregunto el ave.

-Si quiero vivir- respondió apenas el oji azul-

-**Entonces lucha- **hablo esta vez el ser amorfo.

-¿Pero cómo? Ya no me quedan fuerzas y estoy muy mal herido- respondió dudoso el rubio.

**-Yo sanare tus heridas- **contesto el ave.

**-Y yo compartiré mi poder contigo- **dijo el ser oscuro.

-**Levántate y pelea/Levántate y pelea- **volvieron a hablar al unisonó.

De regreso a la realidad, Naruto lentamente se ponía de pie como podía, esto sorprendió a sus atacantes.

-Maldito demonio como puedes seguir vivo- hablo uno de los aldeanos.

Naruto por su parte se mantuvo en silencio mirando al suelo.

-Esta vez acabaremos contigo demonio- hablo otro aldeano mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio seguido por los demás.

Entonces ocurrió, se sintió un gran instinto asesino que paralizo a los civiles, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a rodearse por un aura azul chakra que se expandió en una explosión de poder mandando lejos a los atacantes dejando ver una enorme columna azul que se extendía hasta el cielo, el rubio extendió su mano derecha como si sujetara algo y una extraña energía negra con destellos rojizos como flamas se formaba en su palma transformándose en una katana de hoja color gris con la empuñadura negra y una guarda dorada con un grabado de los kanjis de fuego y oscuridad, el apretó fuertemente la empuñadura a la vez que levantaba la espada por sobre su cabeza rodeándose de una energía negra que no parecía chakra, se veía por mucho más poderosa que el cakra, lanzo un potente grito mientras detrás suyo se formaba la figura de una ave en llamas, liberando un geiser de poder más grande que el anterior, segando a los presentes, en cuanto estos recuperaron la visión se sorprendieron con lo que vieron.

El niño que se encontraba frente a ellos había sufrido una especie de transformación sus heridas habían sanado por completo, su cabello rubio se había vuelto negro con mechones rojos y más largo casi hasta el cuello y sus ojos se volvieron de un azul más oscuro y profundo pero sin perder su brillo con la pupila rasgada dándole una apariencia animal sin mencionar que de sus ropas solo le quedaba su pantalón, o lo que quedaba de él.

Cerro sus ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos estos habían vuelto a cambiar asustando y sorprendiendo aun mas a los aldeanos, ya que los ojos del chico cambiaron a un color rojo con un tomoe alrededor de la pupila, efectivamente Naruto había activado el sharingan, bajo su espada hacia su costado y se lanzo de golpe al ataque contra los aldeanos sin tener misericordia alguna, matándolos a todos de una manera fría y rápida, Yugao había llegado a tiempo para presenciar la transformación del oji azul y luego poder ver la matanza, se encontraba en shock no podía creer el enorme poder y resistencia del pequeño y la facilidad con la que mataba a asas personas que trataban de defenderse y contraatacar pero fue en vanó, un hombre de mediana edad termino decapitado, otro termino con una puñalada al corazón, una mujer había sido partida a la mitad por la cintura, a otro sujeto le corto el brazo para después degollarlo, fue una verdadera masacre, al final solo quedo en pie el ex rubio con su espada en mano bañado en sangre y rodeado por los restos de sus atacantes, en un último movimiento clavo su katana en el suelo y desactivo su Sharingan volviendo a ser sus ojos azules de pupila rasgada, para después caer inconsciente, fue cuando la peli lila reacciono para ayudarlo fue cuestión de suerte que ella o haya podido notar que Naruto estuvo usando el Sharingan, cuando lo levanto del suelo llego el Yondaime junto con Dan seguido de varios anbus que se sorprendieron al ver tantos cadáveres.

Naruto estuvo inconsciente por dos semanas despertando en un cuarto de hospital rodeado por su familia, al principio no recordaba lo sucedido, pero al final recordó todo y se puso algo triste por haber perdido los regalos de sus hermanos, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes ya que a cualquier persona de esa edad le abría afectado el ser atacado de esa manera y tener que haber matado a tantas personas pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar el pequeño contesto.

-No es que no me haya afectado lo sucedido, es solo que en este mundo shinobi tenemos que estar preparados para morir pero por sobre todo uno tiene que estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir y poder regresar con sus seres queridos y también para poder protegerlos- hablo sabiamente el pequeño dejando a más de uno sorprendido por la madures y sabiduría del ex rubio.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Cómo fue que lograste todo eso y como obtuviste esa espada?- pregunto Minato.

-La verdad que ni yo mismo se como lo hice, probablemente haya sido obra de Kyubi- mintió el rubio, pero metió la pata ya que se suponía que aun no le habían dicho sobre su inquilino.

-Ya veo… ¿Desde cuándo sabes que el esta sellado en ti?- volvió a preguntar su padre algo sorprendido.

-Desde los 3 años, lo conocí de casualidad mientras meditaba con Jiji para despertar mi chakra- volvió a mentir, si bien era cierto que él desde los 3 años tenía un intenso entrenamiento de meditación con el peli blanco el ya conocía a Kyubi desde su vida anterior aunque eso solo lo sabia él en ese momento.

Todos aceptaron esa respuesta ya que pensaron que ganaría el niño con mentirles a sus padres y a sus amigos.

**Flash back fin**

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Yugao deshizo el abrazo.

-Naruto-kun ya es tarde debemos irnos o tu madre se va a enfadar- hablo la chica aun roja.

-Está bien Yugao-chan vamos- dijo el rubio a lo que la chica asintió y se coloco su máscara para poder marcharse juntos, hace tiempo que se tenían la suficiente confianza para que ella le mostrara su rostro y le dijera su verdadero nombre aunque oficialmente Yugao y Naruto no se conocían, para todos solamente eran Naruto y Neko a excepción de ellos dos claro está.

Llegaron rápidamente a la finca Namikaze y una vez en la entrada la peli violeta se disponía a marcharse.

-Espera Neko-chan, quiero que te quedes para la fiesta- hablo el rubio, el solo la llamaba asi cuando estaban frente a otras personas o que hubiese la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

-Como ordene Naruto-sama, pero debó ir por su regalo- hablo amable la anbu.

- Esta bien, pero no tenias por que hacerlo, además cuantas veces te eh dicho que solo me llames Naruto, eso de sama no me gusta- contesto el rubio.

-Sería algo irrespetuoso de mi parte llamarlo solo por su nombre Naruto-sama, en fin ya debó irme, volveré enseguida- hablo la peli lila y luego se marcho saltando entre los tejados.

Naruto solo suspiro ante esto, si bien tenían que fingir a él en verdad le molestaba que lo llamaran de forma tan formales como sama o san, prefería que solo lo llamaran por su nombre aunque no le molestaba que usaran el kun.

Entro a su casa y se encontró con una de las pocas escenas que en verdad lo hacían feliz, sus familiares y amigos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta por un lado estaban los adultos entre los que se encontraban sus padres, su padrino o como él le llamaba Jiji, mejor conocido como el Sandime Hokage también padrino de Naruko, Tsunade quien era la madrina de Mito, su esposo no se encontraba ya que este se encontraba haciendo el trabajo de Minato quien aprovechó el cumpleaños de sus hijos para poder descansar pero si estaba su hijo Miroku y su sobrina Shizune, Jiraiya el padrino de Menma, Obito-niisan, Kakashi-niisan, Rin-oneechan como los llamaba Naruto, los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Nawaki Senju y Hitomi Uchiha, la mayoría de los adultos estaban solo para acompañar a sus hijos/as, aunque había excepciones ya que algunos eran muy cercanos a los festejados.

En cambio entre los más jóvenes se encontraban Menma, Mito, Naruko quien es la más pequeña de los hermanos aunque solo por 2 años con Naruto y 1 con los gemelos, las hermanas Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga junto a su primo Neji, Hinami Senju Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba y Hana Inuzuka, Yuki Uchiha (hija de Obito y de Rin), Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha y Ayame Ichiraku quien su padre no pudo asistir ya que tenía que encargarse del restaurante.

En cuanto el peli negro de mechones rojos llego, fue recibido por la pequeña Naruko.

-Niisama llegas tarde- reprendió la pequeña a su hermano, a su lado se encontraban Menma y Mito junto con Yuki, y Hinami.

Naruko era una niña 5 años muy linda, tenía el cabello rubio lacio, suelto y largo hasta la espalda, de ojos azules con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla al igual que su hermano, básicamente era una versión fem de Naruto llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza de color naranja con bordados rojos y unas sandalias blancas, es por el gran parecido que tenían antes de la transformación del mayor que el Sandaime sugirió ponerle Naruko de nombre, lo que les pareció bien a Minato y Kushina, quedando Sarutobi como el padrino de la rubia al igual que con su hermano ya que fue él quien también sugirió el nombre de Naruto después de leer el primer libro de su alumno, al peliblanco le molesto un poco esto ya que se suponía que él tenía que ser el padrino pero el viejo Hokage ya había sido nombrado como tal, por lo cual se decidió que Jiraiya se volvería el padrino del segundo hijo de la pareja que en este caso sería Menma, ella era un poco traviesa y alegre pero también muy dulce y cariñosa, al igual que a su hermano le encantaba el ramen, estaba muy apegada a Naruto pero no tanto con sus otros hermanos y eran mejores amigas con Yuki y Hanabi, sus padres aun no la entrenaban pero gracias a su padrino y a su hermano mayor tenía un excelente control de chakra y le encantaban los artilugios ninja como bombas de humo entre otras cosas aunque ella solo las utilizaba para sus travesuras mostrando tener una gran capacidad de infiltración y un gran ingenio a la hora de realizarlas.

Menma era una copia exacta de su padre, cabello rubio largo hasta el cuello y algo alborotado, de ojos azules y piel un poco pálida, llevaba unos shorts negros, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas con el dibujo de una flama en el frente y unas sandalias negras, era de actitud tranquila y amable y tenía una especie de amistad/rivalidad con Kiba, se llevaba bien con sus hermanos, le gustaba pasar tiempo entrenando con Kakashi y sentía una gran admiración por su hermano, le gustaban mucho las armas ninjas en especial los shurikens con los que practicaba en sus tiempos libres teniendo una gran puntería con ellos y también le gustaban mucho los Ninkens (perros ninja) ansiando tener uno propio probablemente por todo el tiempo que pasaba con Kiba y Kakashi.

Mito en cambio era una copia exacta de su madre cuando era una niña, pelirroja de ojos violetas, su cabello lo tenía suelto y largo hasta la cintura atado en dos coletas al final de este, y con un flequillo que se separaba en dos mechones enmarcándole el rostro, llevaba blusa sin mangas de color rojo con un diseño de flores, con una falda también roja que le cubría todo el muslo y unas sandalias negras, era una niña muy coqueta y alegre pero también era muy inteligente y al igual que a su hermano le gustaban mucho las plantas y la jardinería, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo en el jardín o en la florería Yamanaka ayudando a su mejor amiga Ino, también le gustaba aprender sobre Genjutsu y Fuinjutsu, a pesar de tener niveles de chakra muy altos tenía un gran control de este.

Yuki era muy parecida a su madre cuando era niña incluso en el peinado, solo que con el cabello negro y que en vez de tener una marca violeta en cada mejilla lo solo tenía una en el lado derecho de su rostro, llevaba puesto una blusa rosada con un short negro, en su espalda tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha, unas sandalias azules y un collar con el dije en forma de flor, al igual que su madre era muy amable y muy atenta; y alegre y bromista como su padre, no tenia formación shinobi ya que sus padres querían esperar a que cumpliera 9 para entrenarla, era una gran amiga de Naruko ya que prácticamente se criaron juntas, admiraba mucho a Naruto y al igual que su amiga era muy apegada al chico.

Y por ultimo estaba Hinami, la autoproclamada mejor amiga del mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki Namikaze, era dos años mayor que Naruto, de ojos negros y cabello también negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura, su peinado consistía en un flequillo inclinado hacia la derecha, con un pequeño mechón amarrado en una trenza enmarcando el lado izquierdo de su rostro, llevaba un camisa roja con el símbolo del clan Uchiha cruzado con el del clan Senju en su espalda, una falda negra y unas sandalias azules, era muy bonita y le gustaba salir a hacer travesuras con Naruto, con una pequeña obsesión por coleccionar osos de felpa, era algo ruda pero en el fondo era muy amable, era considerada una genio en la academia dado el entrenamiento que recibida de sus padres teniendo un gran conocimiento se ninjutsu.

-Ella tiene razón Naruto-kun, no debiste haber tardado tanto- hablo Hinami sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la forma cariñosa en que le había hablado.

-Jeje lo siento Naruko-chan Hinami-chan, es que hoy era mi ultimo día de entrenamiento con Neko-chan y tardamos más de lo esperado- se disculpo el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

-Dejemos eso de lado, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta- hablo Menma con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se abrazaba a su hermano.

-Muy bien- respondió el ojiazul mayor y fue a saludar al resto de sus amigos.

Naruto era muy feliz con su nueva vida, disfrutaba de tener la familia y amigos que nunca tuvo en su infancia de su vida anterior, la fiesta había sido muy divertida, había muchos refrigerios, los más jóvenes jugaban mientras que los mayores conversaban animadamente, y todo culmino con un gran pastel con los nombres de los festejados escritos en el con tres velas dos azules de los número una rosa con el numero 6 también.

Pasaron los días y se podía ver a Naruto frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre en la torre Hokage para hacerle una petición, dio tres golpes a la puerta y espero hasta que escucho un "adelante".

El ojiazul abrió la puerta para luego entrar encontrándose con su padre frente a una gran montaña de papeles.

-Oh hola Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- saludo y pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pues veras Tousan necesito pedirte un favor- respondió el pelinegro algo nervioso.

-jeje, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea ¿Qué necesitas hijo?-

-Bueno este… quería pedirte permiso para ir a entrenar fuera de la aldea por unos años-

Minato cambio su sonrisa a una expresión seria para luego apoyar sus codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazar sus dedos frente a su rostro tomando una pose pensativa, pasaron los minutos y el rubio seguía en silencio y serio mientras miraba aparentemente al vacio, lanzo un suspiro y respondió.

-No puedo permitir eso Naruto… eres demasiado joven hace 3 meses cumpliste 7 años, se que eres muy maduro para tu edad y que tienes un buen kenjutsu, un buen repertorio de jutsus y un buen control de chacra, pero aun así sería peligroso aun eres un niño… además tu madre y tus hermanos no estarían muy contentos con que te marcharas- respondió serio Minato, pero antes de que su hijo pudiera decir algo él preguntó.

-¿Por qué quieres entrenar fuera de la aldea pudiendo hacerlo aquí, hay muchos shinobis que serian buenos maestros?- hablo aun serio.

-Porque quiero conocer el mundo, aprender jutsus de las distintas naciones, conocer gente nueva, hacer nuevos amigos, mejorar mi estilo de kenjutsu, aprender sobre mi arma y sobre mi inquilino, pero por sobre todo volverme más fuerte para poder proteger a mis seres queridos, mis amigos, mi familia, aquellos a quienes considero mis personas preciosas y que son los soles que iluminan mi camino y me impulsan a seguir avanzando y volverme más fuerte, para proteger a esta aldea que amo a pesar de que muchas personas aquí me odien, pero les demostrare que no soy un monstruo y que los protegeré con mi vida, porque uno de mis sueños es ser Hokage y esto es lo que haría uno, y por ultimo ser fuerte para poder encontrar la verdadera paz y guiar al mundo hacia ella sin rendirme nunca porque ese es mi camino del ninja, mi sueño y mi ideal- respondió serio el pelinegro causando que Minato estaba muy sorprendido por lo dicho por su hijo y con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas de orgullo respondió.

-Muy bien Naruto que así sea, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, da lo mejor de ti y nunca te rindas, te doy mi permiso, pero primero deberás convencer a tu madre y buscar a alguien que te acompañe en tu viaje ya que no pienso dejar que vayas solo- respondió aun con lagrimas en el rostro pero se las limpio de inmediato, Naruto solo asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió para ir en busca de su madre.

Muy bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ¿Qué les parece la nueva apariencia de nuestro héroe?, en el próximo capitulo profundizare un poco más sobre las amistades de Naruto, el próximo capítulo será "No es un adiós, comienza el gran viaje", sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo nos leemos luego XD.

**FICHA TECNICA:**

**Nombre:** Dan Kato.

**Nivel: **jounin (retirado).

**Habilidades: **experto en el manejo del Reika no Jutsu (Jutsu: Transformación Fantasma), pudiendo acabar con varios enemigos a la vez en un ínstate sin dejar oportunidad para un contraataque, posee un gran manejo de su chacra llegando incluso a poder transferirlo a otras personas sin ningún problemas, se lo considera imparable en cuanto activa su jutsu lo cual es cierto, se gano el reconocimiento, respeto y el miedo de las demás naciones convirtiéndose en una de las grandes figuras de la 3er guerra ninja ganándose el apodo de "Konoha no satsujin han gosuto" (el fantasma asesino de Konoha).

**Kekkei Genkai: **ninguno.

**Nombre:** MirokuSenju.

**Nivel: **anbu, juonin.

**Habilidades:** Gran control de chacra, puede usar el Reika no Jutsu a un nivel comparable al de su padre, tiene un gran conocimiento de Jusus médicos pero no están al nivel de su madre, tiene un gran conocimiento en ninjutsu , se especializa en infiltración, espionaje y asesinato silencioso, se le considera absolutamente peligroso ganándose nivel S en el libro bingo gracias a su jutsu, posee un jutsu secreto extremadamente poderoso que el mismo desarrollo pero ninguno de los que lo han visto han vivido para contarlo.

**Kekkei Genkai: **ninguno.


	7. Noche de Fiesta, Noche de Tragedia

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en un tanto tiempo, esto se debió a algunos asuntos personales los cuales no tengo ganas de contar, para compensar esto hice al capítulo de hoy lo más largo que pude, he leído el capítulo final del manga de Naruto y la verdad me gusto XD, aunque algunas parejas salieron un tanto forzadas y no me agrado como terminó Anko-chan, en cuanto al título decidí cambiarlo a última hora debido al contenido de este, también quiero decirles que tengo varias ideas para futuras historias, los cuales están al final del capítulo para que puedan elegir cual quieren que lleve a cabo primero.

Ahora a contestar reviews XD

** :** gracias XD, y opino lo mismo sobre lo de la familia arrogante, aunque hay que admitir que hay historias que están muy buenas.

**Wolfexgigax: **gracias XD, me alegra que te gustara, y opino lo mismo XD

**Caballerooscuro117: **gracias, la verdad que la parte de pedir permiso no me salió tan chistosa como espera Xp, y quien lo acompañara lo sabrás al leer el capítulo XD, y lo de las hijas de Mifuneveré que puedo hacer.

**Zafiro09:** gracias me alegra que te gustara, y a quien se encontrara Naruto por el camino está por verse XD, y las invocaciones ya tenía una idea parecida jeje.

** : **gracias me alegra que te gustara y descuida no la dejare abandonada aunque lo de actualizar de seguido no prometo nada XD.

**CCSakuraforever: **gracias me alegro que te gustara, y lo de los pergaminos es seguro, y las técnicas las mostrare más adelante.

**jonathan: **gracias XD aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

**prinskasu-chan: **hola kasumi gracias por leer XD, y lo de la imagen la are en cuanto pueda, aunque yo soy de la vieja escuela, puro lápiz y papel XD.

En fin sin más que decir aquí está el nuevo capituló.

(Renuncia de derechos Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes y técnicas a acepción de los que yo invente)

Humano hablando: _-_mmmmmmm_-_

Humano pensando: -"mmmmmmm"-

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística hablando: **mmmmmmmmm**

Demonio biju invocación o entidad mística pensando: **"mmmmmmmm"**

Comentario y o aclaraciones del autor (mmmmmm)

Técnicas: "mmmmmm" 

**Cap. 7 **"Noche de Fiesta, Noche de Tragedia"

Konoha, mansión Namikaze.

-¡De ninguna manera Naruto, eres demasiado joven!- habloKushina con tono de madre sobreprotectora.

-Pero kaasan es algo que necesito hacer, debo volverme más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y poder convertirme en Hokage algún día- hablo el pelinegro mientras hacia un pequeño puchero –Además solo será por 7 años y no iré solo- volvió a hablar tratando de hacer que su madre cambiase de opinión, aunque no fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

-¡¿Siete años?!Es demasiado tiempo, no podría pasar tanto tiempo separada de ti, eres mi hijo Naruto ¿Cómo es que vienes a pedirme algo como eso?- hablo casi gritando Kushina, causando que el peli negro adoptara una expresión seria.

-Es que yo… yo quiero… yo quiero volverme más fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que amo, no quiero que mis seres queridos sufran porque yo fui demasiado débil, quiero ser más fuerte para cumplir mi sueño… Yo me convertiré en Hokage y encontrare la forma de llevar al mundo a la verdadera paz- dijo con orgullo y determinación nuestro héroe.

Kushina se quedó petrificada por un momento, estaba en shock, lo que le había dicho su hijo la había sorprendido bastante, después de unos minutos reacciono y una pequeña lagrima de orgullo se deslizo por su rostro a la vez que se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en este, una de esas sonrisas que solo una madre puede dar, rápidamente y antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, la pelirroja ya lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Muy bien… tienes mi permiso Naruto, solo prométeme que vas a ser cuidadoso… estoy segura de que lograras cumplir tus sueños- dijo al tiempo que aflojaba el abrazo, el pelinegro sonrió y asintió para luego responder…

-Lo prometo Kaasan… ya debo irme, tengo que encontrar a alguien que me acompañe- y se marchó sin siquiera darle tiempo a su madre de contestar.

Kushina solo sonrió, para luego tomar algo de dinero y dirigirse a la zona comercial de la aldea para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje de su hijo.

Naruto ya se encontraba a una gran distancia de su casa, gracias a sus entrenamientos diarios con Yugao y MaitoGuy, fácilmente podría superar a un chunin medio en velocidad.

Mientras recorría la aldea tenía su mente en otro lado, se encontraba pensando en quien podría acompañarlo, su primera opción fue Yugao pero pensó que tal vez ella ya estaría cansada de ser su niñera, si supiera lo equivocado que estaba, su segunda opción fue Kakashi, pero lo descarto porque pensó que lo mejor sería que se quedara en la aldea para seguir ayudando a Menma con su entrenamiento, después pensó en Obito pero se dio cuenta de que sería injusto de su parte separarlo tanto tiempo de su familia, trato de consultarlo con Kurama, pero desde que lo sellaron en su interior se la paso durmiendo para poder recuperar todo el chakra que se le habían quitado, por lo que no podía hablar con él en un buen tiempo, pensó en la persona que alguna vez fue su maestro en su anterior vida, en el ero-sennin como él lo llamaba, pero este no se encontraba en la aldea, por lo que decidió ir a hablar con quién en esta realidad fue nombrado su padrino.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse al barrio del clan Sarutobi cuando por accidente resbalo en un tejado y cayó al suelo, pero nunca llego a tocarlo puesto que algo suave había amortiguado su caída, miro hacia el frente sin levantarse encontrándose con cuatro personas de las cuales conocía a dos, se trataban de Itachi, con su madre Mikoto quien tenía el vientre enorme, signo de que estaba en espera de un nuevo hijo/a, un hombre que él no conocía, pero al parecer era el padre de Itachi por su gran parecido, luego vio a la cuarta persona, se trataba de una niña muy linda de cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta la espalda, de ojos negros y profundos pero que mostraban amabilidad, ella le sonreía tímidamente, Naruto jamás la había visto y no tenía idea de quien era, hasta que se dio cuenta del parecido entre ella y Mikoto, entonces recordó que Itachi le había contado que tenía un hermano y una hermana que era la más joven de los hermanos sin contar al/la que venía en camino, sabía que el niño era Sasuke, pero jamás se imaginó que con los cabios que realizo en el pasado, que ambos Uchihas llegaran a tener una hermana menor sin contar al/la que venía en camino.

Mikoto se la acerco lentamente con una sonrisa y le hablo:

-Naruto-san serías tan amable de levantarte para poder ver si Sasuke-chan se encuentra bien- dijo ellacon un tono dulce y amable, dejando confundido al pequeño pero al mirar debajo suyo se encontró con un Sasuke de 6 años completamente noqueado, inmediatamente se levantó para luego disculparse por lo ocurrido y pregunto si podía hacer algo por Sasuke, pero ella le dijo que no era necesario.

Sasuke lentamente recobraba el conocimiento, no sabía que había pasado, el solo recordaba que él y su familia se dirigían rumbo a la tienda de armas para comprar unos shurikens para empezar a practicar con ellos cuando de repente sintió un potente golpe que le hizo quedar inconsciente.

-Agh… ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto aun adolorido Sasuke.

-Bueno veras Sasuke-chan, al parecer Naruto-san te golpeo por accidente al caer del tejado- respondió cariñosamente Mikoto, para después señalar al Uzumaki que se puso algo nervioso por temor a la reacción de Sasuke, así que antes de que el pudiera decir algo se disculpó.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-san, no fue mi intención- hablo al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia, pero contra todo lo esperado, el futuro vengador ni si quiera se había enfadado.

-No pasa nada Naruto-san, los accidentes ocurren- respondió amablemente el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió mucho a nuestro protagonista, no se creía que ese niño sonriente frente a él se tratarse del Sasuke que conocía en su otra vida, probablemente se debía a que la masacre aún no había ocurrido y por lo tanto aun no existía odio en su corazón.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Mikoto decidió romperlo.

-Y dime Naruto-kun ¿A dónde te dirigías con tanta urgencia?- pregunto la matriarca Uchiha.

-Pues vera Mikoto-san, me dirigía a ver a Sarutobi-jiji para poder hacerle una consulta sobre algo importante- respondo Naruto .

-oh ya veo… y podría saber ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar con Sandaime-sama? ¿Será acaso algo relacionado con alguna niña?- hablo en un tono un tanto pícaro para luego reír de manera inocente, el Uzumaki la miro un poco confundido pero al final contesto.

-No es eso, ocurre que eh decidido realizar un viaje de entrenamiento por unos años, y quería pedirle ayuda a jiji para decidir a quién pedirle que me acompañe puesto que mis padres no desean que vaya solo- los Uchiha quedaron algo sorprendidos por la respuesta de Naruto en especial Sasuke puesto que ese niño era apenas un año mayor que él y se iba a ir a entrenar fuera de la aldea por varios años y seguramente se volvería muy fuerte, el mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de toda la familia, pero con distintos puntos de vista.

Primero estaba Itachi quien estaba feliz porque su amigo se volvería muy fuerte, aunque también algo preocupado por su seguridad, después le seguía Mikoto que se encontraba algo confundida porque su amiga le había dado su permiso a su hijo para realizar este viaje tan peligroso a tan corta edad, Fugaku en cambio hervía de rabia al saber que el hijo de Minato se volvería más fuerte que sus propios hijos, aunque después le vio el lado positivo ya que pensó que siendo tan peligroso el viaje, al pequeño le ocurría algo y ya no volvería mas a la aldea dejando a Minato emocionalmente inestable y sería fácil de derrotar durante el golpe de estado que él y varios miembros del clan venían planeando ase no menos de un año, Kimiko por su parte estaba sorprendida y sintió algo de admiración por el niño frente a ella, y finalmente Sasuke quien decidió que sería bueno conocer mejor al primer hijo del Hokage antes de que este se marchara.

-Muy bien será mejor que vaya a ver a jiji antes de que se haga muy tarde- se despidió el oji azul para luego saltar al tejado del cual había caído ase unos minutos, pero antes de que se pusiera en marcha fue detenido por la voz de Sasuke.

-Oye Naruto-san, ¿podríamos vernos de nuevo antes de que te vayas de viaje?- hablo Sasuke en tono amistoso, volviendo a sorprender a Naruto.

-Claro Sasuke, cuando quieras- respondió con una sonrisa para luego marcharse dejando a los Uchiha para que siguieran con sus cosas.

Naruto sí que estaba confundido, ya que se le hacía muy extraño que Sasuke fuera tan amable con él, incluso pareciese que trataba de ser su amigo, esto hiso dudar a Naruto ya que recordó una parte de su conversación con el Shinigami donde le conto lo que hubiese ocurrido si el Uchiha hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla con Kaguya, diciéndole que Sasuke lo traicionaría queriendo asesinarlo a él y a los Kages para luego convertirse en el enemigo del mundo para mantener una supuesta paz con ello, lo que llevo a que ambos se enfrentaran en la que sería su batalla final, pero no le conto el desenlace de esta.

El oji azul no sabía si volver a confiar en el Uchiha, pero al pensarlo bien decidió que le daría una oportunidad, ya que en esta línea de tiempo no representaba un gran peligro ya que para evitar lo relatado por el Shinigami, Hagoromo decidió que lo mejor sería heredarle su poder solamente a Naruto, además de que el Shinigami se encargó de que Naruto en esta línea de tiempo fuera tanto la transmigración de Indra como de Asura, fundiendo las almas de ambos con la de nuestro héroe permanentemente.

Naruto decidió que esta vez evitaría que Sasuke se hundiera en la oscuridad y el odio no importa cómo.

Ya había llegado al hogar de su padrino que se encontraba en medio del distrito del clan Sarutobi, entro sin tocar dado que él siempre venía a visitar al ex Hokage a esa hora por lo que no veía la necesidad de tocar, recorrió los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al estudio de su jiji donde este se encontraba pintando un lienzocon la aldea dibujada en este.

En otra parte de Konoha más específicamente en la zona comercial, Mito se acababa de enterar del viaje que realizaría su hermano por parte de su madre y digamos que no lo tomo demasiado bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Narutonii se marchara de las aldea?- grito/pregunto la pequeña pelirroja completamente fuera de sí.

Kushina solo sonrió y le explico el porqué de esto, logrando calmar a su hija.

-Ya veo… en ese caso debo ir a hacer algo importante- hablo seria Mito, confundiendo a Kushina, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la pequeña se le adelanto…

-Conociendo a nii-san, estoy segura que aún no le ha dicho a ninguno de nuestros amigos así que lo mejor será que les avise, así podremos preparar una despedida para el- hablo sonriente para luego marcharse rápidamente.

Kushina quedo algo sorprendida pero cuando intento decirle a su hija que probablemente Naruto se marchase en una o dos semanas, ya que tendría que hacer muchos preparativos para su viaje.

La pelirroja ya había comprado varias cosas, entre las que se encontraban una tienda de acampar, una bolsa de dormir, ropa resistente de distintos tipos ya sea para frio o calor puesto que no sabía cuáles serían los lugares que visitaría su hijo, dos porta shuriken junto con una docena de kunais y más de 30 shurikens, también compro comida enlatada y mucho ramen instantáneo, algunos pergaminos en blanco entre otras cosas que serían necesarias.

Se dirigía rumbo al hospital para poder pedirle a Rin o a Tsunade que le preparan un botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando se encontró con su amiga Mikoto y la familia de esta.

De regreso en la casa de Sarutobi, este se encontraba muy pensativo debido al consejo que le había pedido el pequeño, después de meditarlo por un buen rato respondió.

-Según lo que yo veo, a ti te serviría más un maestro que un acompañante o guardaespaldas… pero el problema radica en que las personas capacitadas para entrenar a alguien con tus talentos y que son de confianza, no se encuentran disponibles o tienen otras responsabilidades…- quedo en silencio por un momento para luego continuar –Tal vez pueda conseguirte un maestro fuera de la aldea y solo debamos encontrar a alguien que te lleve hasta ese lugar… sin embargo, no es seguro que la persona que tengo en mente esté dispuesta a tener un discípulo, le enviare un mensaje para ver si él quiere entrenarte- termino de hablar el anciano, para luego tomar una hoja de su escritorio y comenzar a escribir el mensaje, una vez que termino, le ordeno a un anbu que enviara el mensaje a un lugar que Naruto no pudo escuchar.

-Muy bien Naruto, ahora solo queda esperar, ya que la respuesta tardara unos seis o siete días aproximadamente- volvió a hablar el anciano.

-Gracias Jiji, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño entrenamiento por lo que resta del día?- hablo con una sonrisa el oji azul a lo que el anciano asintió para luego marchar al área de entrenamiento que tenía en su casa, junto con el Uzumaki.

El sol lentamente se ocultaba dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, lentamente las luces de las casas y comercios se iban encendiendo, y en el área de entrenamiento personal de Hiruzen se encontraban este y nuestro joven héroe quien se encontraba muy cansado mientras que el anciano ni siquiera había empezado a sudar.

-Has mejorado mucho Naruto, pero ya es algo tarde, será mejor que regreses a casa o podrías hacer enfadar a tu madre- dijo sonriente el ex hokage mientras que Naruto se puso más pálido que una hoja, y sin siquiera despedirse se marchó a toda velocidad.

Hiruzen solo rio ante esto ya que el sabia lo peligroso que es hacer enojar a Kushina, sin duda no era nada bueno.

Naruto recorrió la aldea a una velocidad inhumana, incluso había enviado chakra a sus pies y había desactivado los sellos de gravedad que llevaba encima para poder llegar lo antes posible a su casa para que su madre no se enfadara por llegar fuera de horario.

Llego a la mansión Namikaze a tiempo, con un par de minutos de sobra, entro en ella no encontrando a nadie se dirigió a la cocina encontrando la luz apagada busco el interruptor y cuando por fin lo encontró…

¡Paaff!, ¡Paaff!, ¡Paaff!, sonaban los cañones de confeti mientras liberaban su contenido al tiempo que los presentes gritaban con alegría.

-¡SORPRESA!- Naruto estaba muy sorprendido y confundido por la repentina fiesta sorpresa pero al mirar el cartel que se encontraba detrás de todos se dio cuenta porque era, en este se encontraba la frase "Buen viaje Naruto, te extrañaremos", al parecer la noticia de su partida se había esparcido rápidamente, y sus amigos y familiares habían decidido darle una fiesta sorpresa a manera de despedida.

En la fiesta se encontraban todos los conocidos de nuestro héroe a excepción de Shizui, Kakashi, Miroku, Nawaki,Hitomi,Obito e Itachi quienes habían salido en una importante misión junto con varios miembros de anbu, Hiruzen quien por alguna razón decidió no asistir, Tsunade quien estaba cumpliendo horas extras en el hospital siendo acompañada por su esposo, Jiraiya que no se encontraba en la aldea, Teuchiquien quedo a cargo del local, Minato quien se encontraba aun trabajando y Yugao por obvias razones y que también se encontraba en la misión junto a los primeros mencionados, Naruto observó a los presentes y sintió una gran felicidad, pero quedo muy sorprendido puesto que en el lugar se encontraban Sasuke y Kimiko junto con Mikoto, pensó que probablemente su madre los había invitado puesto que ella y Mikoto son buenas amigas.

Por algún motivo nuestro héroe sintió que algo malo iba a suceder, algo relacionado con los Uchihas, entonces miro el calendario que había en la cocina, quedándose completamente pálido e inmóvil, ya que hoy ocurriría algo muy malo… hoy era la fecha que sería recordada como el día de la masacre del clanUchiha.

Naruto no lo creía, pero pensó que solo sería una coincidencia ya que se suponía que la masacre se llevaría a cabo el año siguiente cuando Sasuke estuviera en el primer año de la academia, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias, ya que el que los únicos Uchihas realmente leales a la aldea se encontraban en misión junto con algunos de los mejores shinobis de la aldea y varios escuadrones anbu, y que ni su padre ni su padrino pudieran asistir a la fiesta además de que los miembros más jóvenes y prometedores del clan por así decirlo se encontraban allí (Hinami, Yuki, Sasuke y Kimiko) además de que estaba Mikoto que se encontraba en pleno estado de embarazo.

Sudo frio por un instante, se suponía que con la información que le envió a jiji en el pasado la masacre pudo haberse evitado, pero al parecer hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, pero tal vez con tantos sobrevivientes Sasuke no tendría tantos deseos de poder y venganza, ya que al parecer no sería Itachi quien llevaría a cabo la masacre o eso es lo que él creía.

Estaba muy preocupado y se podía ver esto en su rostro, cosa que noto Mito y decidió preguntar.

-Niisan ¿sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada por su hermano, causando que este dejara sus pensamientos de lado para responderle.

-No es nada neechan, no te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa para luego dejar de preocuparse y unirse a la fiesta ya que no había nada que el pudiera hacer en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en la cima del monte Hokage, resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche se encontraban cinco individuos encapuchados, el primero que era el más alto, casi de dos metros, portaba en su espalda una enorme sanbato la cual estaba cubierta por vendas en su totalidad a excepción del mango, el segundo era alguien sumamente encorvado, casi rosando el suelo, su capa lo cubría totalmente al igual que los demás, pero la forma de su cuerpo hacia que esta sea arrastrada por el suelo, el tercero de aproximadamente un metro setenta llevaba un enorme gunbai blanco con los bordes negros unido al brazo de su propietario por una larga cadena,el cuarto que era casi tan alto como el anterior, llevaba una enorme guadaña de triple hoja en su espalda que se conectaba a un cable de acero largo, enrollado alrededor de dos carretes que se encontraban en la cintura izquierda de su propietario,y el quinto que era el segundo más alto midiendo un metro noventa aproximadamente,no llevaba arma alguna.

De repente del suelo comenzó a emerger nadie más ni nada menos que Guruguru quien portaba la misma capa que los demás solo que no tenía la capucha puesta.

-Todo esta listo, Danzou me acaba de dar la confirmación para lanzar el ataque- hablo con un tono monótono a sus compañeros, pero más específicamente al que portaba el enorme abanico ya que este parecía ser el líder.

Lentamente el líder se quitó su capucha revelando a cierto enmascarado que ataco a la aldea de la hoja utilizando a kurama para ello.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar- hablo con un voz fría y carente de emociones para luego desaparecer junto con sus subordinados utilizando el kamui.

Aparecieron en medio del barrio Uchiha donde no se podía ver ni una sola alma, antes de que fueran detectados, el enmascarado dio una señal a Guruguru quien asintió para después comunicarse con sus "hermanos".

Seis Zetsus blancos emergieron de suelo en distintos puntos rodeando los terrenos Uchihas, para luego realizar varios sellos coordinadamente a una gran velocidad.

-Ninpo: Rokkakkei no teibo- (Arte Ninja: Muro Hexagonal de Contención) gritaron al unísono, creando una enorme barrera de seis lados color violeta que luego desapareció volviéndose invisible, dejando aislados a los Uchihas junto con sus atacantes, la barreara al parecer era indetectable puesto que nadie se había percatado de ella.

- Eso bastara para que no nos molesten, ya saben que hacer- hablo el enmascarado con voz de mando, inmediatamente sus subordinados se dispersaron y comenzaron con su matanza.

-Esta noche el clan Uchiha caerá- hablo con malicia el enmascarado, para luego comenzar a reír como un desquiciado.

En algún escondite subterráneo dentro de Konoha, se encontraba cierto viejo halcón de guerra recibiendo un informe de uno de sus anbusroot.

-Danzou-sama, la purga Uchiha ha comenzado- hablo sin ninguna emoción y con una voz monótona el anbu.

-Muy bien, todo va según lo planeado, el clan Uchiha por fin dejara de ser una molestia para la aldea y podre poner mis manos en los más jóvenes para convertirlos en armas sin sentimientos al servicio de Konoha, por fin el sharingan será mío- hablo con arrogancia el anciano sediento de poder.

De regreso a la mansión Namikaze, todos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta ignorantes de la matanza que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos.

Debido al hecho de solo era cuestión de días para que Naruto se marchara a entrenar, todos los presentes querían pasar tiempo con él, en especial Ino y Hinata, aunque la última no se atrevía a acercarse al Uzumaki, para evitar peleas, Naruto creo varios kagebunshin permitiendo a todos poder pasar tiempo con él, cuando utilizo la técnica sorprendió a todos ya que nadie savia que él conocía dicho jutsu, además del número de clones que podía realizar sin cansarse, ya que era un número significativo para un niño de siete años, cuando se le pregunto acerca de cómo lo aprendió, el respondió diciendo que lo aprendió de un pergamino perteneciente a su padre, todos aceptaron esa explicación ya que Minato con lo atareado que estaba con su trabajo siempre olvidaba pergaminos o documentos en lugares donde cualquiera podía tomarlos.

La noche paso rápidamente y el Naruto original paso toda la noche con Sasuke y Kimiko conociéndolos mejor, y la verdad que se sorprendió mucho con la actitud del futuro vengador ya que este era muy alegre y gentil, Kimiko en cambio era algo tímida pero también resulto ser alguien agradable, rápidamente se ganó la confianza y amistad de ambos.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando alguien toco la puerta, siendo atendido por Kushina, resulto ser un anbu que tenía un mensaje importante para Mikoto, la aludida acudió inmediatamente recibiendo las malas noticias.

-Mikoto-sama, el clan Uchiha fue… fue masacrado- hablo el anbu dejando en shock a la mujer.

Sasuke al oír lo dicho por el anbu no lo podía creer, tenía que verlo por el mismo, por lo que salió corriendo en dirección al barrio Uchiha, su madre intento detenerlo pero fue en vano, intento ir tras el pero debido a su condición no podía hacer más que caminar, Kushina que tambien escucho la conversación sabía que su amiga necesitaba de su apoyo así que fue tras de su amiga no sin antes pedirle a Rin que se encargara de cuidar a los niños.

Sasuke corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, por suerte el recinto Uchiha no se encontraba muy lejos "no puede ser, no puede ser, es imposible que el clan haya sido atacado sin que nadie se diera cuenta" pensaba una y otra vez el pequeño, tratando de ir más rápido, pero era inútil, mientras corría pudo notar a varios anbus yendo y viniendo en busca de los atacantes, cosa que solo preocupo aún más al Uchiha, al fin había llegado a la entrada del recinto siendo detenido por un anbu con mascara de águila.

-Lo siento Sasuke-san, pero no puedo permitirle que entre- hablo el anbu, pero el niño le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que el enmascarado se doblara de dolor, Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad y entro tomado rumbo hacia su hogar que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

A medida que se adentraba en el clan podía ver edificios destruidos y cuerpos por todos lados, pero aun así no se detuvo, al fin llego a su casa pero antes de que pudiera entrar alguien sujeto su pierna, Sasuke cayo sentado del susto, al levantar la mirada se encontró con su padre que aún seguía vivo pero no estaba en buenas condiciones. Estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía varios kunais clavados en la espalda, además de que ambas piernas se le habían sido cortadas, respiraba de manera forzada ya que tenía un pulmón perforado.

-Sasuke- trato de hablarle a su hijo pero el dolor impedía que lo hiciera.

-Tousan, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién ataco al clan? – pregunto preocupado por su padre.

Fugaku activo su sharingan para luego mirar a los ojos de Sasuke, atrapándolo en un genjutsu.

Genjutsu:

Sasuke se encontraba en el barrio Uchiha al momento del ataque, pudo ver como los miembros del clan eran asesinados, pero en vez de ver a los encapuchados el vio que los atacantes eran ninjas de Konoha, vio como todos eran brutalmente asesinados, hombres, mujeres, niños, viejos todos morían sin misericordia alguna mientras sus asesinos se burlaban de el "grany poderoso" clan Uchiha, cayo de rodillas llorando, no soportaba ver todo eso, de repente la escena cambio llevándolo a un espacio en blanco y frente a él se encontraba su padre.

-Sasuke, la aldea nos ha traicionado- hablo un serio Fugaku sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué ha hecho el clan para merecer esto?- pregunto/grito aun llorando.

-Existir Sasuke, existir es lo único que ha hecho nuestro clan para terminar asi- respondió el Uchihamayor con veneno en su voz, confundiendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto dudoso haciendo que su padre frunciera el ceño.

-Los miembros de la aldea siempre han desconfiado del clan, nos odian y nos temen porque saben que somos poderosos, cuando el Kyubi ataco a la aldea el clan fue inculpado por ello y han estado tramando como deshacerse de nosotros y esta noche al fin lo conciguieron, pero dejaron vivos a algunos para poder usarlos a su antojo, y después matarlos, tu madre y tus hermanos, incluso tu Sasuke, serán asesinados después de que ya no le sean de utilidad a la aldea, tu deber como miembro del clan es vengarlo no importa cómo, corta todos los lazos que tengas, consigue poder a cualquier costo, odia, el odio te dará fuerza, usa esa fuerza para destruir Konoha y restaurar el clan, demuéstrale a todo el continente elemental cual es el clan más fuerte de todos y conquístalo todo- Termino de hablar Fugaku para luego mostrar como varios ninjas de Konoha torturaban a su hermano y violaban a su madre y hermana, Sasuke gritaba a todo pulmón que se detengan pero fue inútil, no aguanto más y se lanzó en contra ellos, pero antes de poder siquiera rozar a alguno, varios kunais de tres puntas cayeron en el suelo, lo siguiente que vio Sasuke fue a los miembros de su familia siendo cruelmente decapitados por el mismísimo MinatoNamikaze, salpicando a Sasuke con la sangre que brotaba a chorros de los cuerpos de sus seres queridos, sus ojos se llenaron de odio, al fin se había quebrado.

-Los matare, los matare a todos, no importa cómo, yo me vengare- grito Sasuke haciendo sonreír de manera maligna a Fugaku para luego ser liberado de la ilusión.

Sasuke se encontraba frente al cadáver de su padre, con la cabeza gacha en completo silencio.

-Lo prometo Tousama, el clan Uchiha será vengado, y lo hare usando estos ojos- hablo con odio el pequeño, levantando la mirada, dejando ver unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre y llenos de un gran odio y oscuridad, Sasuke al fin había despertado elSharingan.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que ocurrió la masacre, y Sasuke no había hablado con nadie a excepción de Itachi con quien entrenaba a diario, se había aislado de todos, la familia completa se mudó a vivir a la mansión Namikaze/Uzumaki por petición de Kushina para evitar malos recuerdos, aunque Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en el recinto del clan uchiha.

En cuanto a Naruto, se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea junto a Jiraiya para ir en busca de su nuevo maestro, había decidido irse temprano ya que no quería tener que estarse despidiendo de sus seres queridos ya que sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo porque el volvería.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, quizás dentro de una semana o dos suba el siguiente capítulo, pero no aseguro nada, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, en cuanto al siguiente, el título será "comienza el gran viaje, las pruebas del maestro", al principio tratara sobre una conversación entre Jiraiya y Naruto, para luego saltar a la parte en que Naruto conoce a su nuevo maestro, el cual es invención mía y no pertenece a ningún otro autor, aunque si está basado en varios maestros XD para después pasar a las típicas pruebas para saber si es digno o no XD, ahora les pregunto ¿prefieren un time skip y que el entrenamiento se cuente en flash backs o prefieren que ponga las partes del entrenamiento y después doy un time skip?

Por cierto, para aclarar, los encapuchados que atacaron a los Uchiha son: Kisame, Sasori, el Tobi de esta dimensión, Hidan y Kakuzu en ese orden.

Aquí están las ideas para futuras historias:

"Shinobi Ghoul"

Como su nombre indica esta historia sería un crossover entre Naruto y TokyoGhoul, la historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto, en el cual aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas cuyo origen es desconocido (ghouls), aunque la mayoría cree que son un mito, la historia comenzaría con Naruto quien se encuentra con Rize y posteriormente termina convirtiéndose en mitad ghoul, ¿Qué pasaría si un shinobi o más específicamente un Jinchuriki obtuviera poderes y habilidades de ghoul? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto al descubrir que ya no puede comer su preciado ramen? ¿Cómo cambiaría la historia?

Pd: en esta historia existe la CGC, y solo los shinobis de nivel jounin en adelante tienen permiso de enfrentarse a ghouls, también existe el hecho de que los ghouls no tienen red de chakra por lo tanto no pueden usarlo, ni tampoco los híbridos nacidos humano/ghoul, pero los hibridos artificiales si pueden hacerlo.

"Nace una nueva leyenda"

Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto, pero el protagonista vendría a ser Bolt (hijo de Naruto y Hinata) junto con los hijos del resto de los 12 de Konoha.

Crossover entre Elfend Lied y Tokyo Ghoul

Aún estoy trabajando en el título XD, esta historia se centra en un ¿qué pasaría si quien se hubiese encontrado con Lucy/Nyu haya sido Kaneki ken?, la historia se desarrolla en la ciudad de Tokyo, y en el mundo existen dos razas cuya única finalidad es matar humanos (diclonius/ghouls)

"El poder de la oscuridad"

Esta es una historia alternativa de Naruto, donde este cansado de cómo es tratado en Konoha decide marcharse, terminando en las "garras" de Tobi (Obito), quien lo manipulara para llenarlo de odio y que lo ayude a completar el plan "ojo de luna", llevando con esto a varios personajes a la oscuridad.

"El shinobi y el shinigami sustituto"

Crossover entre Naruto y Bleach, la historia comienza poco antes de la cuarta guerra ninja, con Naruto siendo sellado por órdenes de Danzou, para que este no callera en las manos de Akatsuki, pero con el asesinato de este a manos de Sasuke el paradero de Naruto se perdió para siempre, siendo encontrado y despertado accidentalmente, cientos de años después por Orihime, desencadenando varios acontecimientos que tendrían influencia en la historia de Ichigo y sus amigos.

"El equipo infernal"

Crossover masivo entre Naruto y varias series (Inuyasha, Elfend Lied, Bleach, YuYuHakusho, TokyoGhul), la historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto, donde él y los protagonistas de las demás historias, son amigos que son rechazados por los habitantes de Konoha debido a sus habilidades u orígenes, siendo entrenados por un hombre que es mitad demonio para formar al mejor equipo shinobi que se haya visto.

Pd: es probable que agregue a protagonistas de otras series.

"Shinobi Mugiwara"

Crossover de Naruto y OnePiece; debido al trato que le da la aldea, Naruto decide huir de Konoha, posteriormente encontrándose con Luffy y su tripulación quien lo invita a ser uno de sus nakamas, lo cual Naruto acepta, volviéndose muy fuerte con ayuda de los Mugiwara, y regresando después de un tiempo a la aldea debido a algunos sucesos.

Crossover entre Naruto y Digimon

El titulo aun lo estoy trabajando XD, Naruto es maltratado por los habitantes de la aldea y un día recibe un mensaje de un extraño ser, que le ofrece una mejor vida y la oportunidad de ser un héroe, llevando a Naruto al digimundo donde se aliara con los demás niños elegidos, para derrotar al mal que asola al digimundo.

"La vida de MiraiTunks"

El titulo aun lo estoy trabajando, esta es una historia que cuenta las aventuras que tuvo miraiTrunks después de derrotar a los androides y al Cell de su línea de tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido XD, nos leemos luego :p

Pd: hoy no hubo ficha técnica debido a que puse las ideas para las futuras historias jeje.


End file.
